Never Be The Same
by myonlydarkpassenger
Summary: AU & AH: What if Elena met a charming, handsome guy and falls in love with him, but later she finds out he's different that she thought he'd be? But is it too late? Or is the flame still there? Rated M for Early DARK Themes, Language, Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Be The Same  
><strong>**~ Chapter 1**

**Elena's POV**

I saw them again.

I felt the Winter wind crashing against my face as I got out of the school-bus and looked to my left, there they were, waiting for me, sitting on the pavement, smoking a cigarette, as always. I caught the eye of Damon Salvatore, the eldest one of them. He was what every girl in the school wanted. When I met him, I wanted him just like any other girl here who didn't knew him like I did. I still recalled the first time I met him one year and a half months ago.

_-Start of Flashback-_

_I was walking to my first day of school when I saw a guy that I didn't recognize from this town. He was beside a blue Ferrari, which I assumed it was his. All I could figure out from the distance was that he was wearing a fitted white tank-top with a black leather jacket on top of it, dark jeans and black boots. _

_As I arrived in the school entrance I waved to my two best friends Caroline and Bonnie who seemed to be rushing for class, I on the other hand was taking it more easy. I made my way to my locker and grabbed some books I needed._

_"Hello Elena," I heard a voice saying._

_I shut my locker and there he was, the guy from the parking lot. He was close I could examine him more clearly then from the lot. He had perfect electric blue eyes, jet black shaggy hair and smirk playing on his lips._

_"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked slowly._

_He didn't say anything, just motioned for me to follow him._

_"Where are we going?" I asked._

_"Shh, you'll find out soon enough," he answered with a smirk._

_"I don't even know you, just tell me your name," I said. _

_"Hmm nosy aren't we?" he smirked again._

_"Come on, just your fuckin name," I insisted. _

_He stopped walking as we reached his car in the parking lot. He turned around slowly._

_"Damon Salvatore," and he smiled, the first real smile i've seen other than his annoying smirks._

_"Fine, but what are we doing here and how the hell could you possibly know my name since you're new?"_

_"Actually I know a lot of things Elena so don't worry your pretty little head about it," as he winked at me._

_"Also why don't you come along for a little ride in my car, hmm?" he asked. _

_"Uhm, fine, but only for a few minutes since I have to get back to school,"_

_I answered nervously._

_"Yeah sure don't worry I'll take real good care of you," he whispered in my ear as I made my way into his car._

_-End of Flashbacks-  
><em>

I came back to my senses and I saw him taking a breath out of his cigarette, throwing it to the ground and crushing it with his shoe as he was made his way over to me. I clutched my bag in fear. Behind him, I saw the other two, Stefan and Tyler, the ones who always accompanied him, standing up from the pavement and mirroring his movements.

As he arrived face to face with me, he put his two fingers on my chin, slowly inclined his head to the left and studied my face which clearly showed nothing, but fear. Then he smirked at me and felt his arm snake around my waist as he pushed a strand of my hair over my ear, leaning in and whispering,"Good morning, Elena."

He pushed me to the field which was next to the school because since there were already students surrounding it, he wouldn't want to beat the crap out of me in front of everyone. He turned to face me, and smiled that smile that seemed to tell me, "Be afraid, Elena," which already made me be. Suddenly he pushed my shoulders, and I stumbled to the floor like a stupid, ragged doll. I felt the palm of my hands sting as they scraped the sharp surface of the field.

I shut my eyes tight, fighting the tears as I knew what was coming next. The harsh words began to leave his mouth, "You useless bitch, Elena!" "Nobody wants you, not even your parents, no wonder they left you all alone in that fuckin ugly shit of house with your poor aunt!" Although I've been hearing these words everyday for the last months, they still always make me feel as I've been slapped in the fucking face. I looked down at the floor, not bothering to look at the monster whom I've come to hate so much, and as he saw that he grabbed my hair, making me stand up, facing him, only an inch between our faces.

"I hate you," I whispered with hatred as I looked into those electric blue eyes that I used to love and that seemed to pierce right through me. I felt myself on the floor once again as he slapped me hard. I saw the other two losers watching from behind Damon.

"You used to love him remember?" said Stefan in between laughs.

"Yeah, but excuse me if I hate him now," I snapped back.

Both Tyler and Stefan exchanged stupid laughs and smirks, as they made their way to me along with Damon, but he put up his hand.

"Uh-uh, no touching she's mine remember?" he said impatiently.

He was currently facing them and I saw that it was an opportune moment to escape. I quickly stood up and took off running with the fastest speed I could, considering my scraped arms and my already forming bruises from the day and the others which still showed from past weeks'. I felt the wind slapping against my face, making my tears run so much faster down to my chin that I could taste the salty substance.

I arrived at school after 5 minutes of running, and I was surprised that he didn't follow me, but scared too because I knew I would pay for it later. At least for the moment it felt good to be free and for once a smile formed on my face. The corridors of the school were empty since class had already started, but I headed to the toilets anyway.

I was busy walking with my head down examining my scraped hands and as I went through the toilet door I slowly brought my head back up ready to close the door behind me. I gasped and held my breath when I found myself facing Damon Salvatore with an amused expression on his face and whispered, "It's not over, Elena."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is my first fanfic story, and it's an eventually Delena one :)  
>I got this idea after doing an essay for my English exam of a girl who was bullied.<br>Please rate and review, because I don't know if I should continue it or it would be just a one shot.

Thanks all :)  
>Shannon x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2**

_**Previously;** I was busy walking with my head down examining my scraped hands and as I went through the toilet door I slowly brought my head back up ready to close the door behind me. I gasped and held my breath when I found myself facing Damon Salvatore with an amused expression on his face and whispered, "It's not over, Elena."_

And then he grabbed me and pulled me on top of the counter of the bathroom, and kissed me fiercely, I froze. It's been such a long time since I've tasted his kiss.

_-Start Flashback-_

_(3 and a half months after their first meeting)_

_We broke apart, gasping for air. I hadn't kissed a lot of boys even though I was 17, but still that was without doubt the most amazing kiss i've ever had. I smiled sweetly at him, gazing into those loving blue eyes and leaned in for another kiss. I felt that I was falling in love, for the first time in my life._

_"You like this, don't you?" he teased._

_"Shut up, you know I do," I replied laughing, teasing him back._

_"And by the way, today is our second month anniversary, Damon." I reminded him._

_"Really, then why don't we make this special?" he replied leaning in for a kiss._

"_Yeah. Actually I really wanted to tell how I'm starting to feel about you. I think I'm starting to fall in love with you," I told him slowly not knowing how he'd react._

_I saw a flash of confusion in his eyes, also anger and sadness. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked him, cupping his face with my hands._

_He suddenly grabbed my arms pushing them away from his face as he moved away, standing up from my bed and started laughing as if he was crazy._

"_No, Elena you don't love me, don't you understand? No one loves me at all," he said sadly._

"_What are you saying Damon? I love you, I really do." I replied, confused._

"_Liar!" he accused me, as he came face to face with me._

"_But if I can't make you love me, Elena, I can make you fear me," he replied as he stared into my eyes._

_He kissed me ferociously, grabbing my hair, leaving me gasping for air. It was the first time in our 3 months together that he kissed me like that, and I liked it, but I didn't like where this was heading as I saw him reaching for the buttons of my jeans. I quickly pushed away his hand._

_"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked, suddenly confused._

_"Oh don't tell me you don't want this too," he asked smirking, while about to reach again for my jeans._

_"I think it's too soon Damon," I replied._

_"Come on Elena don't be lame, or are you some little scared virgin?" he said as he kissed my neck up again to my mouth._

_I felt as if I was slapped in the face. He didn't seem like the Damon I've came to know for the last months. He made me feel weak and a coward._

_"What the hell Damon? Please respect my decision," I begged him._

_"I want you Elena, and I want you now, no excuses." he insisted._

_He kissed me hungrily, but this time I wasn't enjoying it, I was begging for him to stop, but it was no use. There was no one in my house, my parents where at the lake-house along with Jeremy and I had decided to stay behind to sneak Damon into my bedroom, and now I regretted it._

"_Please Damon, we'll do this, just not tonight," I said as tears blurred into my eyes and crawled their way down to my face._

"_I get what I want Elena," he whispered as he licked my tears and rolled me over so that I was underneath._

_He quickly took off his shirt and jeans and paused to continue the kiss. Then he removed my top and jeans with them too. I was scared, I couldn't believe Damon would do something like this. I couldn't believe I started to feel something other than some silly crush on him._

"_Why are you doing this to me? I told you I loved you and this is what you do to me?" I insisted, when he came gasping for air and pinned my hands above my head as I attempted to cover up my almost naked body._

"_I told you silly girl, No one loves me and I get what I want, and you, my dear are no exception," he replied as he smirked that irritating smirk that made me want to slap it off his face. _

_I kicked in attempt to try to get him off me, but he was stronger than me. I felt his cool fingertips making their way slowly down to the inside of my thighs and I froze when he suddenly grabbed my underwear and slowly pulled them down._

"_No, please, please.." I whimpered._

"_It's no use sweetheart, I told you that I wanted you," he calmly whispered as he pulled down his boxers._

_I tried to push back my tears, I didn't want to let him see me in pieces._

"_And you is what I will get," he whispered in my ear before entering me._

_-End of Flashback-  
><em>

"Damon, no, please.." I whimpered as I struggled against his body, trying to get him off me, feeling the sense of a dejavu`.

"Now be a good girl Elena, and do as you're told," he snapped.

"Please Damon, just leave me alone please, I'm fuckin tired," I cried.

"Didn't you hurt me enough?" I went on.

"Spread your legs Elena," he replied emotionless ignoring me.

"You don't want to get yourself into trouble now do you?" he ordered.

Suddenly the door flew open, and I saw Bonnie standing there. Damon immediately positioned himself as he was talking to me.

"Elena what the hell's going on?" she asked me worriedly as she made her way over to me.

"Nothing Bonnie, let's get out of here," I told her as I shooed her out of the room.

As Bonnie went out the door, I felt him grab my arm.

"It's still not over, Elena, you'll pay next time," he whispered and made his way out the room, making the door slam behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, I decided to update super earlier, since I've got more reviews than I expected :)  
>Hope you like this chapter, and maybe you'll start to see some things.<br>If you feel confused about some things and need to ask any questions, please feel free to ask :)

Shannon x


	3. Chapter 3

Previously; _"It's still not over, Elena, you'll pay next time," he whispered and made his way out the room, making the door slam behind him._

**~Chapter 3**

**Elena POV**

I made my way up the stairs to my aunt's house, the poor house where she used to live alone, until my family died and she took me in and became my guardian. I took out the keys and then opened the door. _Damn, this door really needs some paint, _I thought as I peeled off some lose paint before closing the ugly door behind me.

"I'm home Aunt Jenna!" I yelled while running up the stairs, not knowing if she'd respond or not.

"Hmmmm fine Elenaaa.." I heard her mumble groggily.

_Probably drunk again, _I thought sadly. _Always drunk since the accident when Miranda, my mum, her sister, died, _I thought again as I entered my tiny ugly ass of a room that I had in my aunt's house, after my parents and my brother Jeremy died. I looked at our picture I kept under my pillow. Me, mum, dad and Jeremy at the lake-house, last Spring. We looked so happy, all eating some ice-cream and making funny faces. _I miss you, _I thought while wiping a small tear away. I shoved my bag on the floor, and made my way to my small bed which was in the right corner, while attempting to skip all the clothes and stuff that I had on the floor. Then I threw myself on the bed and laid there, thinking..

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

I decided to skip the rest of the day, seeing as I was in such a fuckin bad mood after Elena's rejection, I thought I'd better go to the house. I parked the Ferrari I owned in my driveway, petting it lightly on the hood before heading towards the door. It was already opened and I quickly made my way to my room, in attempt to avoid my stupid ass of a dad that lived with me in our Boarding House, Giuseppe Salvatore, but there he was waiting for me in front of my room. His brown hair was ruffled and his brown eyes were cold and distant. I shivered at his look. He was tall, much taller than me.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" he growled before hitting me in the head, making me stumble to his feet.

"Watch out where you fall, you faggot!" he growled again, as he kicked me in the groin making me moan in pain, _Fuck_, I cursed under my breath.

"I'm sorry dad, I was just coming to look for you," I replied innocently still moaning in pain, not bothering to make eye contact. He suddenly grabbed me from my shirt and tossed me to the floor again.

"You useless piece of shit!" he yelled as he walked away to his room.

_Damn him, son of a bitch, _I said under my breath as I forced myself off the floor and to my room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

I left my room and walked to the bathroom. I turned the handle and went in, covering my eyes not wanting to see my body in the full-length mirror. Then I slowly removed my hands from my eyes and stared at the mirror. My chocolate brown hair was ruffled after my encounter with Damon, I made a face of disgust at the thought of that name. My eyes looked tired and broken. I rolled my long-sleeved shirt that I almost wore everyday due to cover my scars, and saw some yellowish bruises that looked like they were fading and some purplish-blue ones, that I got today or this week.

I stripped off my clothing, made my way into the shower and turned on the hot water. Feeling better as the hot water soothed my wounds and drowned my sorrows. I stayed there till I saw my wrinkled fingers, I dried off and wrapped a towel against my body, walking to my room.

I quickly wore some pajamas, seeing that it was already the evening and I had no where to go. I headed to my small bed and wrapped myself with some blanket and stared at the ceiling as I drifted off to sleep..

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

I did not know how long I've stayed in my room waiting for my dad to pass out from his drinking, when my mind went to some memory of several months ago.

_-Start Flashback-_

_(1 week after the last flashback)_

_I knocked on Elena's door._

_"Please Elena let me in I need to talk to you," I asked softly._

_"No, I don't wanna see you Damon," she replied firmly from inside._

_"Come on, I just wanna talk," I tried again._

_"I said no Damon, go the fuck away!" she yelled._

_I decided to give up, but then again Damon Salvatore never gave up on something he wanted. _

_"I said LET ME IN!" I shouted impatiently._

_"Fuck off you stupid bastard!" she screamed._

_"DAMNIT ELENA!" I yelled, as I kicked her front door._

_She made me so fuckin crazy, this girl, I thought quietly as I sat on her porch. I regretted doing what I did last week, I didn't know what had gotten into me. I went off the rails when she confessed that she loved me. How could someone possibly love _me_? I thought sadly again, father himself said it. Not even he loved me, then how could someone like her be simply in love with me? I asked myself again. Look at last week, look what I did to her. I may be in love with her too, I thought, but I'm too scared to love someone again. _

_After seeing that she didn't give in, I decided to go to my home. I parked my car in the driveway and sprinted the stairs in attempt to avoid my father, but like always he was waiting for me. _

_"Where were you huh? Always running away from me, you little pussy," he shouted in my face._

_"Please dad, I was just out for a ride in my car," I told him softly._

_"Humph, what a pity! A magnificent car it was until your mom gave it to you!" he growled, as he stared into my eyes._

_"What a fuckin bitch that woman is!" he continued shouting impatiently._

_"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" I yelled, feeling angry for him talking about my mother that way. Even though she left us when I was only 10, and even though it's her fault that the beatings started and they're still going on, even though I'm 17 now. I couldn't protect myself. My father was a big man and therefore stronger than me. He couldn't accept the fact that she left him for another man and he took his anger all on me. _

_At first I used to ask why did he hate me so much, I wasn't the one who left him, but as time passed and I grew up, I realized. I was a spitting image of my mum. She had long wavy dark black hair that went down to her waist and big bright blue eyes. She was the female version of myself and she was indeed beautiful. Her name was Kathleen Salvatore and she was the only woman in my life that I have ever loved and because of her I'm afraid to love again. I loved her, and even though I was only a young boy when she left, I still feel the pain of her emptiness. _

_We used to read books together in my bedroom until we both fell asleep, or she would teach me how to cook. I couldn't bear with the rejection after she left us, I felt that those 10 years together were only a lie. "How could she leave me with this monster?" I used to tell myself at night when I was younger. After long hours of beatings and shouting and yelling. That's why I promised to never love a woman again. I've been with many women, but I never let anyone in. I used them, betrayed them, toyed around with them, but never ever ever fell in love, maybe until now. Maybe that's why I'm pushing Elena away because I love her and I can't deal with more rejection._

_"Don't you dare shout at me stupid boy!" he shouted as he shoved me to the floor._

_"Go to your room and don't come out until I command you to!" he continued as he walked over my helpless body which was lying on the floor._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another quick update, yay :) I'm so full of inspiration right now hehe.  
>I just want to clear out somethings;<br>- This is an all human fanfic  
>- There are no supernatural things like werewolves, vampires and witches<br>- This is happening in Mystic Falls  
>- Damon is an only child<br>- Damon is 18 and Elena is 17

Okay now ..  
>What did you guys think about Damon's POV and his story?<br>What would you like in the next chapters, Damon POV, Elena POV or General POV?  
>Want me to add more characters? If yes, who do you suggest?<br>And would you like more Delena bonding and scenes?  
>I felt kinda sad writing Damon's POV, I think he's hurting more than Elena in a way.<br>Now tell me what you want to see :)  
>Until next update :D<p>

Shannon x


	4. Chapter 4

Previously; _"Don't__ you dare shout at me stupid boy!" he shouted as he shoved me to the floor._

_"Go to your room and don't come out until I command you to!" he continued as he walked over my helpless body which was lying on the floor._

_-End of Flashback-_

**~Chapter 4**

**Elena POV**

I suddenly sat up in my bed as I heard a cry in the next bedroom. I quickly ran and barged in the room and I found little Alex screaming on the top of his lungs. _Damn, how could I forget about Alex?_ I sighed, rushing to his crib.

"Hey, hey shhh.." I shushed him quietly.

"It's okay, calm down love.." I tried again, when he kept crying.

"Shhhh.." I whispered as I rocked him back and forth till he fell asleep again.

"Goodnight sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow," I told him placing him back in his crib. I kissed him on his forehead and closed his bedroom door.

* * *

><p>I felt the hot sun rays on my skin as I woke up from a long sleep. I tossed over and reached for my mobile which was probably stuffed somewhere in my school bag. I sat up, searched for it, and found it in the first pocket. I had 5 missed calls from Caroline. <em>What a surprise,<em> I thought sarcastically while giggling. I quickly called her back.

"Elena! What's wrong with you? Why didn't you call me back?" she screamed into the phone.

"Chill Care, I just woke up!" I responded back.

"Just woke up? At 4 o'clock in the afternoon?" she screamed again.

"Yeah yeah I know I really overslept. I was tired okay?" I said trying to convince her, while rubbing my eyes.

"Fine, but you better get your ass to the grill at 8 o'clock sharp!" she said excited.

"Uhm, okay, why?" I asked confused.

"Oh my god Elena! Come on, don't tell me forgot about the party at the grill!" she said as I started feeling the panic in her voice.

"Oh yeah don't worry I didn't! I'll see you at 8 then, bye!" I answered while ending the call in attempt to avoid more and more questions from Caroline.

I slid off the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen where I found Jenna with a 6 month old Alex in her arms.

"Hi Jenna," I said surprised walking towards her.

"Hi Elena," she answered with a smile I haven't seen in a long time.

"Look who's here Alex, look who's here," she told him playfully while pointing at me.

"Hi baby, Good morning," I told him with a smile while kissing his forehead.

"Listen Jenna, I'm going to the grill tonight okay? Be safe," I told her.

"Don't worry Elena, I'm trying to do my best with you know, to cut down the drinking and stuff," she said.

"I want to be a better guardian," she continued.

"Okay take care, I'll see you later," I told her while squeezing her hand.

* * *

><p>I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I felt much better after a shower. It was seven forty-five, and I was ready to meet the others. I was wearing a black leggings, some heels I borrowed from Jenna, and a pink tank top with a black leather jacket so I could hide some of the bruises which were still showing. I made up my mind that tonight I was gonna have fun, and let go. <em>I will forget about Damon, about my parents and about everything else, <em>I thought bravely as I walked out of my room.

I slowly made my way to Jenna's car, started the engine and left. As I arrived, I recognized a car I couldn't surely miss. I held my breath, and walked in the grill. _Damn Ferrari's_, I thought as I waved at a cheerful Caroline. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was unusually straight. She came running to my side.

"Elenaaa!" she cried.

"I'm so glad you came," she smiled while hugging me.

"It's good to be here Care," I told her hugging her back.

"Come on we're having shots," she said winking.

"I'll join!" I said excited.

I made my way to the bar, when I saw some blondes and a guy I didn't think I've seen before. They were on the other side of the bar. While taking a seat on one of the stools behind the bar, Matt brought me one shot of tequila, which I downed in one swig.

"Want more?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah sure bring it on," I challenged him.

I took a look around me and saw that besides Matt and Caroline, also Bonnie, Dana, and two other handsome guys named Cole and Nick were with us. Everyone was downing rounds of shots. I stood up after 5 rounds.

"Wooo!" I screamed as I downed the last shot.

"Wanna go to the bathroom babe?" I asked Caroline squealing.

"Sure hun," replied Caroline giggling.

As I looked up I recognized a guy, a guy I've been loathing to see. There he was, with those blondes, Damon Salvatore. For just a second our eyes were locked together, even if he stood on the other side of the bar. I was looking at him, and he was looking at me. I quickly broke eye contact as Caroline pushed me towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

There was Elena. I felt bare as she gazed into my eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes looked right into my soul. At the moment a pang of guilt and regret flashed in my eyes. I saw her look away shaking her head as a blonde moved her to the bathroom. After downing some scotch, one of the three blondes in my group whispered something I didn't understand in my ear and then she kissed my neck.

"Move away," I told her as I pushed her slowly away from me.

"Oh come on Damon! I want some fun," she pouted.

"Not with you," I replied as I placed my hands on the bar.

"Not with you," I repeated as I put my head between my hands, sighing.

"Get me some more scotch," I ordered the bartender, looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

As we got back from the bathroom, there was some loud music playing.

"Let's dance, Yeaaa!" Caroline screamed as she made her way to the dance floor, pulling me along from my hand with her.

"Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin love again!" I sang while swaying my body in rhythm with the music.

I shook my head sideways, and I caught him looking at me again. This time I saw a blonde kissing his neck. I couldn't understand my emoticons in that moment. I hated him so much, but I also felt a little jealous. _How could I possibly be jealous? _I thought in my head. I ignored that thought, quickly stuck up my middle finger at him and looked away. _Take that asshole, _I said under my breath while I continued to dance with Caroline.

I saw him making his way out of the crowd and joining the dance floor. I expected him to dance, but instead he just stood in the middle of the dance floor, hands crossed, just staring at me. His ocean blue eyes staring into my eyes, as I swayed my hips in sync with the music. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. _Elena, snap out of it! _I thought to myself.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped at him as he came a little closer.

"Goodbye Elena, I'll see you Monday," he replied smirking and he left.

_Fuck you Damon Salvatore, _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay another chapter. A more calm one, with little Delena interactions and more of Elena's life.  
>Also any guesses who that baby might be? :)<br>You'll find out in the next chapter.  
>Review for an even faster update :D<p>

Shannon x


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5**

**Damon POV**

I woke up, and tossed over my bed looking at the clock which hung just on the opposite wall. It was Monday and just 7 o'clock in the morning. I felt different after that night. I needed to change and soon, I quickly decided. I rose from my bed ruffling my hair. I picked a tank top and some jeans to wear and grabbed my usual leather jacket from the floor. I made my way to my car noticing that father was still sleeping. I sighed with relief and started the engine.

* * *

><p>I immediately noticed Tyler and Stefan as I was parking my car. I saw them coming towards me.<p>

"Hey man," said Tyler giving me a one hand hug.

"Yo Salvatore," said Stefan waving.

"Uh hey," I told them slowly looking around.

"Dude, what's wrong?" said Tyler glancing at Stefan.

"Uh nothin, just no Elena today, hmm?" I told them while walking away from them.

"Fuckin hell man, come on!" shouted Stefan as he saw me walking way.

"Shut the fuck up Stef, you stupid wanker," I growled, pointing at him.

"If one of you dares to touch her from now on, I swear to god you'll both regret it," I continued.

* * *

><p>And there she was. Elena Gilbert walking with her head down towards the school, wearing her usual clothing. A simple t-shirt, with a pair of blue jeans and black converse. I rushed to catch up with her before she went away.<p>

"Morning, Lena," I greeted her with a past nickname, smirking my usual smirk.

"Damon" she said cautiously as she realized it was me.

"What do you want?" she said her eyes reflecting panic.

"Nothing, just wondering if you could talk with me today?" I asked her, waiting for her reaction.

"Talk? What do you wanna talk about?" she replied half scared.

"Why don't you just come and trust me?" I shot at her.

"Give me one good reason why should I trust you Damon," she shot back as she stopped walking.

"Elena, I just wanted to tell you're free of us, of me," I told her softly.

"What do you mean?" she replied her small face brightening up.

"We won't trouble you anymore Elena, just as I told you, you're free of us," I told her while I walked away, feeling relieved that for once I did something good in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it. _I'm finally free! _I thought smiling as I walked to my first class I had. I found Caroline and Bonnie waiting for me.

"Hey love," said Caroline as she spotted me, leaning over to kiss both of my cheeks.

"Hey Care, Bon," told them with a huge grin playing on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" said Bonnie giggling.

"Nothing, just a good mood," I replied while heading to class with them.

* * *

><p>I was walking back to Jenna's house, gazing at the blue sky. It suddenly reminded me of his eyes as I remembered ..<p>

_-Start Flashback-_

_(Continued after the second flashback)_

_I screamed in pain, with each thrust._

_"Damon!" I groaned with pain which was slowly turning into pleasure._

_"Oh god, Damon," I moaned as I kissed him back hungrily._

_"See I told you you'd like this," he replied with a smirk._

_"Damon.." I cried as I dug my nails into his back while he continued fucking me._

_"Elena.." he moaned in my ear._

_"You make me go crazy, you know that right?" he whispered._

_"Stop, Damon," I whispered after our releases._

_"Elena.." he whispered back._

_"I said stop," I whispered again as I pushed him away._

_"Fine Elena, but I'm telling you, you'll be coming back for more," he said standing up, while picking up his clothes._

_"No I won't, get the fuck away from here!" I cried while pushing him out the window._

_"I'll be back," he said with a knowing smile and he left._

_-End of Flashback-_

_"That was the night, that even if I didn't wanna remember it, life still had to give me something to remind me it still happened." _I thought as I entered home.

"Hey Aunt Jenna," I told her as I peeked my head in the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie," she said while cooking. _She's looking so much better everyday_, I thought smiling to myself.

"Where's Alex?" I told her, looking around.

"Oh he's upstairs sleeping," she told me smiling.

"Thanks, i'll see you later," I yelled as I sprinted the stairs two at a time.

"Be sure to come down for dinner," she yelled back.

I slowly stopped running as I neared his room. I turned the handle of the door and quietly made my way in. There he was, sleeping like an angel.

"Hi there," I whispered as I reached his crib slowly caressing his small perfect face and running my hand into his silky dark black hair. He seemed to have heard me because he woke up. I picked him up and hugged him to me.

"Momma," he told me smiling, making me giggle.

"I love you son, now sleep," I told him while gazing into his perfect blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it took me long to update :(  
>But my summer finally started and went away for the weekend.<br>It's a short chapter I know, but I'll make it up to you in the following ones.  
>You can see that even though Elena was kinda 'raped' she did enjoy it.<br>Tell me what you think as usual :)

Shannon x


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6**

**Elena POV**

After Alex slept, I decided to head out seeing it was only 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I quickly went into the bathroom, stripped off my clothing and turned on the shower. I stood there, under the water, just thinking about my lovely Alex. Even though his birth wasn't a part of my life plan, he was the one thing that kept me going everyday and every night.

After cleaning up, I turned off the shower and headed towards my room. I quickly straightened my hair and dressed up in some comfy jeans, my usual black converse and a red shirt. I grabbed my bag and peeked inside Alex's room. Seeing that he was still sleeping soundly, I dashed downstairs.

"I'm going to the grill," I told Jenna as I went in the kitchen.

"Oh okay, guess you won't be tasting my food," she replied pouting teasingly.

"I guess not," I teased back.

"Bye sweetie, have fun," she told me as I stormed out.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the grill, and as I went in I looked around. After not seeing anyone I recognized, I quickly searched for a booth and headed towards one which was on the back. I plugged in my headphones while taking a look at my usual playlist. I found my favorite song – never be the same by red and hummed quietly under my breath.<p>

"I'll never be the same, not after loving you.." I sang quietly to myself while playing with my cell.

_Damn, I love this song,_ I thought smiling bringing my head up from my cell as I heard the faint sound of the door closing.

I first noticed the leather jacket, and after scanning the rest of the clothing, I quickly conluded that it was Damon Salvatore. I sighed to myself, hoping that he wouldn't turn around and notice me. He was alone and when he headed towards the bar, I smiled in victory. _Luck is on my side today, _I thought happily when he didn't see me.

I saw him order a drink, _scotch I bet, _I thought, grinning in victory again as I saw the bartender pouring him scotch. _I know him too well, _I sighed again. I stared at him downing it in one swig and asking for another round. _Damn that man's liver, _I thought. I kept staring at him as he downed the next scotch and watched him turn around for the first time to take in the sight around him.

As I realized his movements I quickly grabbed my cell, acting as if I was texting someone, but I wasn't successful. I hid behind my hair as I watched him slowly making his way over to my booth.

"Lena," he greeted me, smirking.

"Damon," I greeted him back, slowly bringing my head up.

"May I?" he gestured towards the seats.

"Uhm, actually I was leaving, maybe next time," I replied avoiding him as I stood up to leave.

"Not so fast," he replied blocking my way.

"Damon, move," I ordered.

"Hey, I just wanna talk, can I?" he asked softly.

"Not after everything you've done," I replied as I tried to leave again.

"I was about to apologize to you Elena." he replied staring into my eyes.

"Oh really?" I replied, slowly looking away from those tempting eyes, knowing that if I kept staring into them sooner or later I'd give in.

"Yes Elena, but you didn't give me a chance," he continued as he cupped my face with his hands.

"You don't deserve a chance, Damon," I told him trying to move away once again.

"Please Elena, i'm begging for a chance to prove to you that I'm worthy of forgiveness," he whispered softly as he kept staring into my eyes.

"I can't Damon, you've done so much to hurt me," I tried again, tears slowly blurring my vision.

He slowly moved his hands from my face and looked away guiltily.

"I know Elena, that's why I'm asking you to give me a chance," he whispered still looking away.

"I don't know Damon, maybe with time," I whispered back.

"That's fair Elena," he whispered again looking back into my eyes.

"I'm leaving Damon," I told him as a sign to move away from my path.

"Why don't you stay, please?" he pleaded still gazing into my eyes.

"Not today. Goodbye Damon." I replied as I quickly went out the door, not looking back.

I closed the door behind me, and let out one huge breath as I made my way back home.

* * *

><p>I arrived home, seeing the dark kitchen I figured Jenna was asleep. I quickly rushed to Alex's room when I heard his cries. I stormed into his room and picked him up from his crib.<p>

"Sh shh," I shushed him as I held him against me.

"Momma's here baby," I whispered, hugging him.

I took him to my room and sat on my bed while rocking him back and forth. I gazed into his blue eyes. _Maybe with time, Alex will meet his father, _I thought. _He deserves to know his father, and he'll never forgive me if he never gets to meet him. It's not fair for him,_ I thought.

I smiled at Alex as he slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep. He looked so much like him, it almost hurt.

"Goodnight my love," I whispered kissing his forehead as I headed towards his room. I placed him in his crib and left his room.

I made my way to my bedroom, glancing at my cell noticing one new message. _I wonder who that could be, _I thought wondering. I opened it and kept staring at it as I read:

**Lena would you go out with me for dinner? Before you say no, please think about trying to give me a chance.**

**-D**

I stared at the text. I kept staring at it, still taking in his words. I sighed a huge sigh as I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, another not so long chapter :/  
>What do you think about Elena giving Damon a chance?<br>Also, please don't forget that Damon doesn't know about his son.  
>Would you like to see more of Elena's POV or switch to Damon's?<br>And tell me if you'd like to see Damon meeting his son :)  
>The song which Elena was listening to is the song the story is named for, please do listen to it, it's an amazing song and one of my favorites :D<br>Don't forget to review :)  
>Until next time guys.<p>

Shannon x


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7**

**Damon POV**

I was sitting at the grill, by the bar as I sent Elena the invite. I thought I might as well give it a shot. I didn't care that I was about to be rejected, I didn't care that I would be stood up if she even agreed to go with me. I was about to risk the humiliation, because it wasn't even one percent of the pain I've caused her.

It was killing me to see her like that, knowing that it was **all** my fault. I ordered another scotch in order to ease the anxiousness, while I waited for her response. I downed it slowly as I stood there, waiting.

Two hours passed and I still had no response from her behalf, and I decided to just head home and crash. _Maybe she wasn't even going to reply_, I thought as I slammed the door of the grill.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

It was about 10 o'clock in the evening, two hours after he sent me his text. I decided not to reply to him, but talk to him at school. I felt like it was too early for us to go out together, but the only thing that made me think this twice was little Alex. He was the one that when I looked into his eyes, he was like begging me to give his father a chance. To let him prove to me that he could be forgiven.

I decided to sleep on it, and see how I felt in the morning. I tossed over to the other side of my bed, closed my eyes and waited for sleep to find me..

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start hearing my alarm ring. <em>Fuck, <em>I cursed as I rose from bed. I sneaked a peek into Alex's room before heading for a quick shower. After a refreshing shower, I was feeling much better so I chose a black leggings and a pink tank top to wear with my black leather jacket and black converse.

I checked on Alex again, before heading downstairs. I entered the kitchen where I found Jenna making pancakes.

"Ooh pancakes," I said smiling while taking one from her plate.

"Yeah, I felt like cooking this morning," she replied grinning as she continued cooking.

"And I feel good myself," I told her while taking a bite.

"You really look good hun," she replied as she tossed over a pancake.

I ate my pancake and when I checked the time, I rushed out the door.

"Bye Jenna! See ya later," I yelled as I ran to the door.

"Bye sweetie, take care," she yelled with food in her mouth.

I smiled my way down the steps of the porch, as I started walking towards the school.

"Let's hope for the best," I said under my breath still not knowing what to reply to Damon's invitation.

* * *

><p>I arrived at school and I was looking for Damon, when the two losers made their way over to me.<p>

"Hey gorgeous," said Stefan while eyeing my outfit in a creepy way.

"Lookin' hot Elena," continued Tyler smirking.

"What the fuck do you want?" I replied confidently, crossing my hands.

"What do you think we want, sweetheart?" asked Stefan as he put his hand on my chin and tilted my face upwards.

"Leave me alone, both of you!" I screamed as they dragged me into the field I loathed.

"Nooooo!" I screamed as the memories where slowly coming back.

"Please, just stop, STOP!" I cried.

"Oh come on baby, don't worry we'll show you a good time!" said Tyler as he slowly took off his pants.

"Yeah, and we'll show that fuckin' hell of a loser Damon that we get what we want, no matter what he or anyone else says," he said grinning as he grabbed my jacket and threw it away.

I continued screaming for them to get off me. I was so fuckin scared, I could barely breath, but I still continued screaming, maybe someone would hear my cries. They continued stripping me off as they took off their clothing as well, until they were both in their shirts and boxers and I was in my bra and panties.

"You don't have to this, please stop!" I pleaded as Tyler suddenly grabbed my thighs and slowly pulled down my panties.

"No, no, no!" I begged.

Stefan unclasped my bra and I was standing in the middle of the field completely naked with two physcos about to rape me.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

I parked my car at the school, and looked around to see if there was Elena. I was really curious now to hear her reply. Usually I would always see her arriving in time with me. _Hmmm, no sign of Elena today, _I thought.

I spotted Caroline and Bonnie and marched up to them.

"Have you seen Elena?" I demanded.

"No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you, loser," snapped back Caroline.

"Fuckin useless," I mumbled under my breath as they walked away.

I brought out a cigarette from my pocket and made my way towards the field which was near the school for a quick smoke before school started. That's when I heard some screaming.

"You don't have to this, please stop!" I heard from the distance.

_Hm, that's an oddly familiar voice,_ I thought as I slowly made my way to the field.

"No, no, no!" the screaming continued.

_Way familiar,_ I thought angrily as I recognized the voice and sprinted towards the field.

I arrived at the field when I saw those losers on little Elena. There she laid. Helpless and naked under their bodies as they were about to rape her. I took in the sight in front of me, I couldn't believe that's how I would have looked if I had did it again with her after that time. She had enjoyed it, but still it was beyond her will for the first few moments.

I quickly marched up behind Tyler and punched him in his head and he immediately lost consciousness. Stefan suddenly turned around, about to attack, but I was much more winded up after what I just witnessed.

"Fuckin WANKER!" I yelled in his face, as I repeatedly punched him.

"I told you to STAY. AWAY!" I continued. He attempted to punch me back, but I caught his hand.

"I told you that if you touch her again you'll regret it!" I yelled as I grabbed him from his shirt and pushed him to the ground.

"And YOU are!" I shouted as I punched him one last time before he lost consciousness.

I let out one huge sigh, before turning around. The sight that I saw in front of me crushed me into tiny pieces. It crushed me more than father's threatening words and his repetitive beatings.

I saw fragile Elena with her hands around her knees rocking herself back and forth as if she was convincing herself that everything was going to be okay.

"Shhh shh," I told her as I crouched beside her.

"It's going to be fine, I promised," I said as I put my hand on hers, still afraid to hold her after everything I did to her.

"D-Damon?" she whispered, her voice breaking as she stared into my eyes with her teary ones.

"Yes, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," I whispered as I squeezed her hand.

"Please hold me, please I feel .. c-cold," she whispered as shefainted.

"Oh Elena," I whispered as I quickly put my leather jacket around her and picked her up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi everyone :)  
>This is the longest chapter so far.<br>Not much to say to you, only to review and review :D  
>Thank you all,<p>

Shannon x


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8**

**Damon POV**

I sighed sadly, as I picked up Elena's fragile body in one hand and her scattered clothes which where slightly torn in the other one. I placed my hand which was holding the clothes under her knees and walked with her to my car, bridal style.

She looked so broken it nearly made me tear up. I arrived in my car and placed her horizontally in the back seat, covering her with my black leather jacket. I looked at her sadly, as I took in her sight. Her hair was in a brown mess, mascara was smudged across her cheeks and dry tears were on her chin. I frowned sadly and pushed a strand of her chocolate brown hair away from her face as I kissed her on her forehead before heading to my seat. I started the engine and sped towards my house, knowing it was the only place I could think of, in the moment. I lit up a cigarette and put my hand out the window confidently as a chilling thought made its way into my mind. Father. _I hope he's sleeping or drunk somewhere, _I hoped as I pulled in the driveway. I shut off the engine slowly, trying not to make so much noise. Fished the keys from my pocket and opened the front door. I went back for Elena and saw that she was looking much worse than earlier.

I picked her up bridal style again and decided that I will give her the clothes some other time. I tiptoed quietly to my room. Noticing that father was passed out, I rushed into my room and placed Elena in my bed. I quickly dashed to the bathroom and brought a damp cloth. Seeing that she was beginning to stir, I crouched beside the bed and patted her face with the cloth.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're safe here," I whispered softly in her ear.

"Damon?" she replied panicky as she looked at me. She took in the surroundings and her state.

"What the fuck am I doing here? Stay away from me!" she yelled at me as she realized she was almost naked.

"Here, take these," I said as I gave her one of my biggest black shirts, so it will cover her up and black boxer shorts. She dressed slowly, looking around, confused.

"I'm not the bad guy here Elena," I sighed, standing up, crossing my arms.

"What's happening?" she asked softly, looking up at me.

"Don't you remember?" I said as I saw tears making tracks to her chin.

"Oh my god, those two physcos!" she cried as she hugged her knees.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you once you're with me," I assured her as I squeezed her hand lightly.

"No! You STAY AWAY Damon!" She yelled loudly as she stood up, while making her way to my bedroom door.

"No! ELENA DON'T!" I shouted as I knew what was going to happen next.

She opened the door, and father was in her face. _This can't be happenening, _I said under my breath as I sprinted towards the door and shoved Elena protectively to the side.

"YOU!" Father yelled in my face as he pushed me back a few steps.

"You don't bring guests into my house! If you wanted to fuck, do it elsewhere, you fucking asshole!" he screamed again.

"But since you did, I will take a look.." as he pushed me aside to examine Elena.

"What is your name sweetheart?" he asked deviously as Elena trembled in front of him.

"Go to HELL father!" I yelled loudly as with all my strength punched him in his head. It made no difference, he just rubbed his head a little and slowly turned around. He was furious. I could easily tell.

He whispered, "You know you're no match for me, you fucking bastard!" as he started laughing.

"Elena get out while you can, go NOW!" as I positioned myself in front of her as he was about to grab her. He grabbed me instead and pushed me to the floor.

"You WILL pay for this son! I was going to fuck her, and YOU just happened to ruin it!" he yelled in my face as he repeatedly punched me in the face.

"Seeeee? There my son. Now your handsome face is ruined, just as I should have done to the indentical one of your pretty mother's!" he said as he spitted out the last few words and walked away leaving me lying helpless on the fucking floor. _I can't wait to end this bastard's life_, I slowly thought as everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I ran as fast as I could. I was tempted to turn back and do something, but I had to save my own skin before I saved my ex-abuser's life. So I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, out of his house. I was still in shock, but I was making good time. I was also barefooted and the rough road was making it hard for me to run faster. I still kept running as if my life depended on it. _I had to.. I know I did.._ I thought as I was about to stop and rest.

Then I pictured little Alex's face in my mind. His lovely jet black hair sprayed across his forehead. His bright blue eyes that seemed to leave me staring into them, just as his father's did. He also inherited his father's pale complexion, and high cheekbones. What used to break my heart wasn't that he had nothing of me, but that he had everything of his father's. If his father was a lovely kind man, I wouldn't have minded that much, but this way... It broke my heart. I suddenly sped up as I kept picturing him in my mind. I would do anything for him, anything! So I continued sprinting as I stopped when I spotted some people. I scurried towards them, as they stared at the half naked girl who was coming towards them.

"Hi. Please. It's an. Emergency." was all that left my mouth as I was extremely out of breath. I put my hand on my stomach as I tried to calm my ragged breathing.

"Please. Can I. Use someone's cell?" I tried again, looking around the group. I didn't recognize anyone although I was still in Mystic Falls. There were about 5 or 6 people. A blonde woman with a child in her hands, a man who I assumed was her husband by her side. Another woman who was talking to the blonde had a little dark-haired girl on her side, who I figured was 10.

"Here.." said the little girl as she handed me her mobile. I heard her mother sigh loudly, making me realize that she didn't want her daughter helping a stranger.

"Thank you!" I softly told her as I gave her a sweet smile. I quickly dialed my own telephone number, hoping Jenna would pick up. _Pick up, pick up, _I thought as the phone was ringing. A voice told me that I just reached the voicemail.

"Thanks anyway," I quickly told the girl as I gave her a smile and sprinting away once again.

"Be careful!" her little voice shouted to me as she waved smiling.

"I'll try sweetie," I replied returning her smile.

I ran to the pavement and looked back as I saw a car coming towards me. I sped up, suddenly afraid. The car was coming more and more near me. Tears were rushing down to my chin as I continued running for my life. At last the car caught up with me. I looked at the car, its driver and then I sighed loudly, not knowing if it was for relief or not.

"Are you coming in or what?" the driver said groggily as I stared back, still debating on what should I do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Wow I can't remember the last time I wrote the last chapter!  
>But I will try to do my best and update regularly.<br>I hope you all like where the story is headed :)  
>Who do you think is the driver? A female? A male? A friend? An enemy?<br>Please review, until next chapter :D

Shannon x


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9**

**Elena POV**

I stared back for a long time, the driver's eyes never leaving mine, before I decided to hop in. I shuddered slightly at the sight. His face was bruised. It had all kinds of shades. He also had some cuts.

"Did you follow me?" I asked cautiously, once I sat down and turned my head towards the him.

"Of course I did love, after I was knocked out by that bastard, I just had to see you were okay," he told me his tone changing from arrogant to caring for the last few words. Damon held his stare and I didn't break it. Our eyes were locked together for maybe half a minute. I just couldn't look away from his deep pools of blue, that seemed to make me lightheaded. He then was the one who looked away, since he had to watch the road.

"Thank you," I told him slowly as I looked down, not wanting to look him in the eye again, "I probably wouldn't have survived without you," I continued, half smiling.

"It's fine, you know, a punch here, a kick there. No worries," he replied trying to make a joke out of it.

"I mean it Damon," I insisted. Now turning my glance towards him.

"It was worth it," he replied back, once again locking his gaze with mine. I looked away. _Am I falling for him over again? _I thought as I fidgited with my hands. _I thought __I was over him the minute I walked out of his life about 1 year and 4 months ago._

In a few minutes, we arrived outside my aunt's house.

"Thanks again, I guess," I told him softly, while unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Sure thing 'Lena," he replied tiredly, looking as if he might pass out any second.

"You really need some rest," I advised him while I gout out of the car and looked at him from the passenger's window.

"You're worrying about me? I'm flattered," he mocked as he put a hand on his heart, half-smiling.

"Come on Damon, I mean it. Go get some rest, now. Shoo, off you go!" I ordered him as I waved him off.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow if I get lucky hun," he replied, winking as he drove away.

I stood there staring at the place where his car drove off, for a long minute. _Damn you Salvatore, _I thought, _damn you to hell_, as I walked lazily up the porch.

I knocked on the door, and Jenna came greeting me with a crying Alex in her arms.

"He's been crying all day," she said worriedly to me while showing me Alex. His electric blue eyes were sparkling with tears, while his tiny face was flushed from crying.

"Here go to momma," she whispered to him softly while handing him over to me.

"Shhh it's fine, momma's here now," I rocked him as I patted his hair.

"What happened to you missy?" she gasped as she noticed my outfit.

"Uh, nothing just, uhm, someone threw me in the school pool during PE and I borrowed some guy's shirt?" I stuttered as I tried to sound convincing while cradling Alex in my arms.

"Sure, I'll pretend I didn't just see that," she replied back smirking as she made her way to the kitchen. "I'll be in here if you need me!" she yelled.

"Sure thing!" I yelled back, while going up the stairs.

I made my way to my room and sat on my bed, crossed-legged with Alex sprawled on my stomach. I kissed his forehead as I slowly ran my fingers through his silky jet black hair. We stayed like that for maybe half an hour or so until he dozed off quietly. I quickly put him in his cot and took this as a chance to finally get cleaned up after one hell of a day. I then positioned myself against Alex's room-door, and stood there, quietly thinking.

Maybe me and Damon did deserve each other afterall. We were both hurt, abused and totally screwed over. We both were sick and destructive, at least I was at one point.

_-Flashback- _

_1 year and 4 months ago._

"_I'm done!" I screamed, throwing at him his lampshade, which usually was on his desk. _

"_No you're not done." he said back impatiently, trying to calm his self down before he lost it too, like me._

_We were in his room, 3 weeks after the first time we slept together. We just became fuck buddies only. No feelings while we supposedly made love, no emoticons, we were both just longing for a way to explode our feelings. I on the other hand found out my parents and Jeremy were killed in a car accident, and also found out that in the midst of everything I was pregnant. I didn't like it all and I kept fucking so maybe everything will go away, at least the thoughts. Damon didn't know though, I couldn't tell him, knowing that he won't probably take it that well._

"_This is the last time you'll ever see me Damon," I spitted the words threathingly in his face._

"_No, Lena," he said quietly as he came nearer, his eyes searching for mine._

"_I'm done with this! I hate this, I hate you! You just make me as sad as you are!" I shrieked, as I threw some book at him again._

"_Stop throwing stuff! You always do this. First we fuck, then we're like lovers then we end up fighting so much that you always end up crashing my whole fucking house," he finally yelled as he dodged the book. _

_He was right everytime we fucked we ended up like this. I would trash his room, sometimes with fury I would even set something on fire, luckily he always had his fire extinguisher with him. This happened like 3 times a day or sometimes even more. We even missed school to fuck. What was wrong with us? We both seemed twisted in our own ways. _

_I also knew he sometimes made me unhappy, and most of the times weren't all lovey-dovey, but I just couldn't bear to let him go. I felt stupid to want him, but the need for him never left me. _

"_Tell me you love me and I'll stay. I told you already that I loved you and you almost raped me if I hadn't enjoyed it," I replied, a memory rushing back._

"_I'm sorry ... I just can't," he replied softly back, looking down._

"_Then goodbye my love," I replied slowly as I made my way out the door, not bothering to look back at him and shutting it behind me. I heard his soft sobs as I pressed my ear against the door. _Enjoy that my love, _I thought as I left the house._

_I arrived at my house, and grabbed my suitcases which were already packed and ready. I had prepared to move away until I gave birth. I decided I just couldn't stay in this town. Everyone would look at me, point at me, call me a whore and I'll always be the pregnant girl. So I decided to leave for those 9 months, go to a boarding-school, far away and then I'll return to my normal life once I gave birth._

_-End of Flashback-_

I suddenly came back to Earth from my thoughts. I left the little one's room and I did my usual routine. I stripped off my clothing, stood under the hot water, always loving the way it soothed my wounds and when the water was finally getting cold, I wrapped a towel around myself. I made my way to my bedroom and dressed up in a pair of black sweat pants and a grey hoodie.

I then realized that I hadn't replied back to Damon's unusual and striking proposal. I wanted to say no, because of this awful year, but then again little Alex made me re-think it and also the recent events of this week. I decided to finally make up my mind and reply. I grabbed my phone which was on my nightstand, and wrapped myself up in blanket as I slowly started typing:

**Yep Im willing to give u a chance. Dont screw dis up, heard me?**

**-E**

Then I put my mobile on silent, and switched off my tiny lamp, as I waited for sleep to finally find me..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you liked it :)  
>I'm going to need a number of reviews to update early, cause I'm really busy with school. But if I know people are reading it, I will update early. Cause lately i'm only get like 3 a chapter :( I need to know that you guys are liking the story :)<p>

For Klaus/Elena lovers, I just started a new story called 'My Doppelganger' please check it out :) Check out the trailer from my profile or from here; /watch?v=JuAXCV1mfVY write youtube in the front.

Pretty please also check the TRAILER I did to this fanfic :) Either check it out from my profile or here; /watch?v=Z0kP0x8AkTc please write youtube infront. Note that the trailer contains some preview for the upcoming chapters, so if you don't understand something, don't worry you soon will! :)  
>Until next chapter sweethearts :)<p>

Shannon x


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10**

**Friday, 2 weeks later**

**Elena POV**

After that incident at Damon's, 2 weeks flew by quickly and I didn't hear anything from him. He didn't even reply to my text. I was kind of confused. It was Friday and as I was changing Alex's diaper when I heard my phone ringing.

"Ooh someone's calling momma," I told Alex, giggling as I finished dressing him up.

"Who do you think is it, huh?" I asked him, kissing him on the nose.

"Let's go see, shall we?" I asked him again, while I pulled him up and carried him with me to my room.

"Yay," he clapped, giggling, his bright eyes sparkling like always.

My heart stopped beating as I saw the caller I.D. I quickly ignored it and continued playing with Alex. He gave me confused look when I didn't answer it.

"It's no one hunnie," I whispered slowly, while I ruffled his hair.

I received a text message:

**B ready 8 o'clock sharp tonite. You and me, our dinner. Wear anythin u want, as long as ur der with me x**

**-D**

I held my breath as I re-read the message over, and over. I kissed Alex's forehead and I went downstairs, carrying him.

"Here, can you babysit him tonight for me? I know this might not sound like me, but I got a date in like 2 hours," I told her while I handed her a cheerful Alex.

"Of course. Hmmm, what can I say? Have fun," she replied smiling as she kissed Alex's nose.

"Oh and give Alex his bottle, would you? He's really hungry," I told her as she went in the kitchen to prepare his food.

"Already on it," she yelled from the kitchen smiling.

I climbed the stairs two at a time, grabbed my toiletries and headed for a shower. I undressed quickly, and stood under the hot water for as long as I could until my skin started to turn wrinkly. I climbed out and headed for my wardrobe.

_Hmmm, what should I wear, _I thought as I searched for a suitable outfit for the night. _A dress? No. Too classy for a date with Damon._ _A jeans maybe? _I thought. _No, too casual._

_Perfect, _I thought as I pulled out my black leggings and a purple babydoll top that I used to wear when I was in my early pregnancy with Alex. I combined the outfit with a black cardigan and a pair of black, laced, biker boots. I straightened my waist-length hair. Double-checked my reflection in the mirror, and for the first time in a long time, enjoyed that reflection. As I was applying the last bit of lipgloss, I heard a honk. _Here already? _I thought as I made my way down the stairs, and opened the front door.

There he was. Standing arms crossed, against the passenger door of his car, staring at the door, waiting for me to come out. His perfect black hair in his usual lovely mess, his piercing eyes that I could notice them from a mile away, and his breath-taking, firm cheekbones. He was wearing his usual outfit. His one and only signature, the black leather jacket and a navy blue button-up top underneath it. Also a pair of black jeans and black boots, that almost matched my own.

He was indeed my ex-abuser. But also my old lover, whom I used to love with all my heart even when I was still pregnant with Alex, and also deep, deep, deep, down when he used to hit me. He didn't do it for quite a long time, cause those other two losers, sometimes took over without him knowing when he didn't come to school, which happened quite a lot.

"Hi," he whispered, smiling as I strode near him.

"Hi," I whispered back, giving him a smile of my own. I could see him clearer now. The features of his face where much more perfect from up close. I could also see that his bruises that covered his handsome face were quite fading now.

"Shall we?" he asked me, still smiling as he opened the door for me.

"We shall," I answered as he turned on the engine and off we went.

* * *

><p>"We're here," he told me, opening the door for me.<p>

"Here? What are we doing here?" I asked surprised.

"You'll see," he said smirking, as he gently took the palm of my hand and made me jog with him towards the shore.

"This is so beautiful," I breathed as I felt a light breeze, "but what are we going to do here?" I continued as I sat down slowly on the sand.

"I'll be right back," he replied to me, winking.

I sat there, on the beach waiting for him to return, as I remembered when I left him months ago to go to that boarding school for pregnant girls. I tried to shake that thought away as I remembered how awful that school was. True, every girl there was pregnant, but they weren't like me. All of them, got drunk on a daily basis and they didn't care that alcohol hurt their baby. All they wanted was to forget, how their parents made them go away from their own houses because they disgraced them. It wasn't their own choice, like it was mine.

I had requested a room on my own, without a roommate, since they all seemed crazy to me. The people and the teachers over there were helpful to me throughout my pregnancy. I was happy there, but I knew I had to go back home once I gave birth.

Ah, Birth. It was the most painful thing I've ever experienced in my life. There was no explanation for that pain. I was taken to a local hospital, and everyone was gentle with me there, but nothing could ease my heart's pain. All I wanted was Damon beside me, to help me go through it all. Throughout the whole birth, I kept imagining as if Damon was there with me. As soon as I gave birth and I was given my baby, they told me that I had a baby boy, I named him Alexander. Alex, in short. I took the bundle of joy in my arms and my eyes were immediately locked with his enormous blue ones. I couldn't describe the joy I felt in my heart, but also the huge pain I felt when I noticed his features.

I was soon transported back to reality as I felt Damon sitting beside me on the sand. He had brought a small picnic basket.

"You? Carrying a picnic basket?" I asked him laughing.

"How else would I be able to bring food for you then, huh?" he replied back smiling. I smiled back at him. "Thank you," I replied softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A slightly longer chapter than the last one. What did you all think of last night's TVD? It broke my heart that Joseph Morgan wasn't there though :( There were some really amazing Delena scenes too. Please, don't forget to review :) Have a good weekend all!

Shannon x


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A few hours later.**

**Elena POV**

"I never really asked you, you know," he told me while wiping some mayo off his lip.

"Asked me what?" I replied smiling, while taking a bite out of my baguette.

"What happened to you those 10 months or so you went away?" he asked, his eyes now on me only. I completely froze. What was I supposed to say to him? I had your baby and I'm sorry, but I didn't want to tell you because you were a complete phsyco?

"Oh you know, uhm, after my parent's death I couldn't handle this town so I went away for uhm, a little while," I lied, shaking a little as I brought my head down nervously, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Oh really?" he said, leaning slowly in and locking his eyes with mine, as if he wasn't sure if he should believe me or not.

"Yep, I hated the pity everyone seemed to have for me, you know how people are," I tried again, try to sound more convincing.

"Huh," he said looking kind of convinced. There was a long minute of awkward silence between us as we both continued eating.

"Oh look at the time, it's 10:30 already," I said trying to get out of this awkwardness.

"And?" he replied slowly, trying to see my point.

"I have to get going," I told him sadly. I really did, I couldn't leave Jenna on her own all that time with Alex. I was his mother, and it was my responsibility to take care of him, nobody else's.

"Already?" he replied back sadly as he slowly took my hand into his.

"Yes," I whispered softly, strangely feeling comfortable with this gesture.

His perfect ocean eyes were gazing into mine and his hair was sprayed over his forehead, just like my little Alex's. No. Our little Alex. Yes, our little Alex, not only mine. Then he leaned in slowly and kissed me gently on the cheek. I just stood there, motionless. Not sure if I liked it or not. He leaned back and locked his eyes with mine once again.

"I really have to get going now," I whispered, "but thanks for all of this, I had a lovely time." I continued as I stood up.

"Sure, no prob. I'll get you home now, come on," he told me as he picked up our stuff and gently took my arm in his again. We walked lazily to his car, both enjoying the beautiful night. Then he opened the door for me again, and bowed as I went in saying to me, "Milady," making me laugh as I shook my head lightly. He put the stuff in the back, and got in his seat, turning on the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

She laughed as I bowed slightly when I opened the door for her. The way she laughed, the feeling, was unimaginable to me. She was laughing with me, not with someone else, and because of something I did to her. I couldn't believe that she even came here in the first place.

We arrived shortly at her house. And I opened the door for her, for like the fourth time in the evening, but nothing mattered, as long as she was there with me. We came face to face with each other and I was blocking her way. As I was about turn away to let her move, she slowly caressed my face. I stood there. I felt immobile, I couldn't move an inch. She tenderly looked into my eyes as I felt her soft fingers trace my cheek.

"Goodnight Damon," she whispered softly as she looked down and slowly moved away, making her way up the porch and into the house.

I was left there. I couldn't even find the words to wish her back goodnight. I kept staring at the door and I stayed there for a long time, burning holes with my eyes if I could. Then a thought came creeping in my mind. She was lying. I knew she was. She didn't leave town because she felt annoyed with this town's presence. There was something else, I could tell from the way she froze when I asked her that question.

I still remembered the night she left.

I thought she was lying when she said that I would never see her again. She threatened me with that on a daily basis. She knew, she was my drug. I was highly addicted to her, I could never get enough. I never knew she would really leave me. The first month without her was unimaginable. It was like I was suffering from withdrawal symptoms. I can't even remember how the days went by. It was like someone repeatedly stabbed me in the fucking heart. That's what my heartbreak felt like. I could see her face every second of each day of every week. I can't even describe it in words. I would stay inside during the day, trashing the house, breaking everything in sight. We used to have some maids at the house at that time and every time they saw me they would shake their head sympathetically at me and move on.

At night, I would usually go out, get drunk and find someone to fight with so I would take out all my anger and sorrows on someone. Usually I would end up in an alley, drunk as hell and my body painfully sore and bleeding. If I had the strength sometimes I would find a wall, try to stand up and find my way back home. Or stay there for the rest of the night until someone found me, recognized me and took me back home.

The month after, was a little less painful. Father was still beating me, as always, and the fights and drunken nights kept going, but time was healing me, slowly. Painfully, slowly. Slowly my pain started turning into anger, until I couldn't bear it anymore. I couldn't control myself anymore.

Then after those damned months that felt like thousands of years for me, one day when I started to feel like a tiny bit of myself again, I saw her creeping towards the school. She looked so exhausted, like she might pass out any second. She looked so beautiful, so glowing. She looked a little chubbier too. There was someting about her, something that I couldn't quite put a finger on. I went to greet her, I was still heavily drunk from the night before. She looked as if she didn't want to be an inch near me, let alone speak with me. She looked, disgusted to be beside me. Then things got out of control, strange enough I was sobbing in front of her. In front of the whole school to see. She simply told me, that she didn't wanna see me anymore.

I would damn the next move I did for the next of my life. She moved to keep walking and I grabbed her. That was it, and everything started and lead to what I did to her. In the following 4 months, I used to abuse her, but I never did it quite a lot. I used to be in really pain after everything I did to her, as things slowly started registering into my mind. In those 4 months, I stayed at home most of the weeks. Sometimes I didn't have the strength to get up, let alone go to school. If I did something to her for 5 times, I would say that it was quite a lot.

I finally came back to my senses as I realized that I was still on her porch. Time to go, I thought to myself while getting in my car and turning on the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm extremely busy and I was (again) having a bit of a writer's block. Hope you like this chapter :) Don't forget to tell me what to think because lately I wasn't getting much reviews and I was thinking that maybe you guys don't like the story anymore? Please let me know.

Shannon x


	12. Chapter 12

**~Chap****ter 12**

**Elena POV**

I woke up, Saturday morning, after my pretty good night I had with Damon. I stretched lazily on my bed before slowly batting my eyelids and opening them. I rose from my bed and headed to the little window I had in my bedroom. It was raining lightly. _Perfect_, I thought smiling to myself. I loved rain especially when I had nowhere to go.

I slowly trotted down the stairs, about to make some breakfast. Since Jenna started working at the grill, now that she was cutting down drinking, I had no one to prepare my breakfast, but I felt so happy for her. She was such a wreck after my mum died.

I arrived in the kitchen and I opened the small fridge, getting out the ingredients for toast. As I was waiting for the toaster to finish my toasts I heard a cry. _Damn, perfect timing love, _I thought as I climbed up the stairs two at a time, finding my little one screaming his head off. I gently picked him up from his crib, and hugged him to me as I shushed him softly.

"Shhh, it's fine now little one," I whispered in his hair as I made my way down the stairs. He was starting to calm down as I arrived in the kitchen. _The toast! _ I thought, as I hurriedly plugged off the toaster only to find a pair of black burnt sandwiches.

"See? Now momma's got nothing to eat," I whispered to him pouting, as he giggled softly. I started to laugh with him as I slowly sat him in his highchair. I turned on the television so he could watch some program that was on while I prepared him his meal.

"Let's get you something to eat now sweetie-pie," I whispered to him before ruffling his hair and heading off to the kitchen once again. I decided to see if he wanted to eat before preparing him a meal and he'd refuse it. So I opened the top-cupboards and searched around for some of his favorite biscuits. _There they are_, I thought to myself as I stretched my body up to reach the packet of biscuits. I sighed as I finally caught them and went back to Alex. He was giggling softly at something on TV.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood today," I told him giggling as I opened the packet of biscuits.

"Would you like some hunnie?" I asked him as I brought out a biscuit and handed it to him. He blinked at the biscuit before pushing it away and returning his attention back to the television-set.

"Oh come on Alex, eat hon," I tried again as I slowly shook the biscuit in front of him, desperate to catch his attention. He pushed it away again so I decided to get him some water and settle down beside him.

Once again, I headed back to the kitchen and back to the living-room after I brought his bottle of water from the kitchen's table.

"Come to momma now," I told him softly as I picked him up from the highchair and we sat on the sofa with Alex placed on my lap.

"Drink now, little one," I whispered to him as I slowly brought the bottle to his lips.

* * *

><p>We must have dozed off, because when I heard some footsteps, it was something about 2 hours later. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Jenna coming in. I slowly rubbed my eyes and found Alex sleeping soundly, sprawled on my stomach.<p>

"Jenna, hi!" I called softly her as she entered the living room, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty.

"Hello my dear," she greeted me as she smiled kindly at me.

"Listen can you do me favor? I'm going out for a little while, so could you nurse Alex for me? He's asleep already, but he might want to eat something soon," I whispered to her as I slowly handed her Alex.

"Sure, no problem," she replied whispering, as she took Alex into her arms, cradling him.

I know she would love to spend some time with him. Jenna loved to babysit him, even when I sometimes didn't need her to. She never had any children of her own, and when she ended up losing my brother Jeremy, her nephew, she tried her best to take good care of me. Even though she went off the rails for a little while. When I told her I was pregnant she begged me to stay in town. She convinced me that she would help in any way she could, but I knew I had to leave.

When I returned from boarding-school, she welcomed me with open arms and she was now doing her best every day to make up for the lost time, now that she's sober.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the grill half an hour later. Since it was still two o'clock in the afternoon, the grill wasn't so occupied so I managed to find a perfect booth easily. I slipped in a back booth where I was barely visible and took in my surroundings.<p>

I noticed there were several men drinking beside the bar, and I suddenly realized that one of them was Damon Salvatore. He was drinking scotch, as always.

I quietly sat in my booth as I ordered an omelet and a bottle of water, since I didn't get to eat that morning. I started drumming my fingers softly against my table as I waited for the waitress to bring me my drink. I felt a shadow creeping near, thinking it was the waitress I looked up smiling, ready to thank her, but I soon found out that it was Damon.

"Good afternoon," he greeted me smiling.

"Hi," I waved as he kept walking nearer. He arrived and sat down in the seat opposite of mine.

"So, what brings you to the grill this fine afternoon?" he asked dramatically while smirking his signature smirk, his blue eyes twinkling. I was about to say the real answer, but then I would expose Alex so I quickly came up with a lie. I was becoming a pro these days in creating lies.

"Oh, I was supposed to meet a friend, but she cancelled in the last minute," I replied, laughing nervously nodding, in attempt to hide my true agenda.

"What a coincidence you found me instead. No need to stay alone now huh?" he said still smirking.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked as he grabbed a menu and started skimming the lists of food.

"Actually I just ordered," I answered, straining my neck in search for the waitress, hoping my water would arrive soon. I was about to wave at the waitress as soon as I spotted her, but he beated me to it. She quickly came hurrying towards us.

"Yes, sir?" she asked eagerly as she leaned in, exposing her cleavage. Well, she spoke more to Damon then to me, but whatever. He didn't even look at her once, but smirked.

"I'll have what the lady just ordered," he replied, still smirking and his eyes never leaving mine.

"Of course," she answered huffing as she left our booth stamping her foot, knowing her plan to seduce him didn't work.

"Well, that was rude of her," I muttered under my breath. Damon just laughed lightly.

"Now, where were we?" he asked as he flashed a smile in my direction, making me smile back without hesitation.

* * *

><p>It was probably 5 o'clock in the evening when I decided to head home.<p>

"I had a lovely time, Damon, again," I told him, smiling shyly while I stood up to leave.

"Me too, Lena," he replied back softly as a smile crept across his features.

"I'll see you around," I said back to him as I headed towards the door. I turned around as I turned the knob, and found him there, smiling at me. I waved at him and felt a smile creeping across my features once again.

I arrived at my car and slowly drove back home. As soon as I got there I turned off the engine, hopped out of my seat and closed the car's door behind me, twisting my key to lock it. I fished the house-keys from my bag, unlocked the creaking door and closed it behind me. I made my way to the kitchen to find Jenna feeding my little one.

"I can take over now Jenna. Thank you for everything," I thanked her kindly, as she handed Alex over to me.

"Anything to help," she replied with a smile while standing up to leave, "I'm going to take a nap now, Elena," she continued as she left the kitchen. I nodded at her and sat down quietly on the couch, slowly feeding Alex as I kissed him repeatedly on his nose, forehead, cheeks and everywhere possible. _I__'m so __lucky to have such an amazing __son,_ I thought as I hugged him closely to myself, kissing him once again.

I heard a faint knock on the door. I felt surprised. _Who could possibly be here? _I thought. I knew I wasn't expecting anyone and neither was Jenna since she left to sleep. I stood up, still with Alex in my arms, as I crept near the door. I opened it slowly only to reveal a genuine-smiling Damon Salvatore.

His grin vanished quickly as soon as his eyes flickered from my face to my son's. Our son.

_Fuck!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What did you think? A little cliffhanger ;) Now I'm gonna need about 10+ reviews to update till the end of this week, because I only got 4 in the last chapter D: I only wrote till chapter 13 (next chapter) for now. So I have no idea where the story's heading now. I'm trying to make the chapters longer :) They're usually about 1,200 words, now this one and the next are both about 1,500. Even for those who are reading my other story 'My Doppelganger' I'm going to make the chapters longer and better with more details. I hope you enjoy it guys!  
>Don't forget to check out my tumblr, I post a LOT of pictures I do myself from Photoshop, TVD related; .com<br>Until next chapter sweet-peas ;)

Shannon x


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Elena POV**

"I came to bring you the clothes you left aft-..." his voice trailed off softly, as his gaze flickered from me to Alex. _Damn, _I thought to myself as I slowly looked away from his stare.

I could feel my heart in my throat as I whispered nervously, "Damon? What are you doing here?" I clumsily tried to hide Alex, but I was sure that my terrified face gave everything that I had been keeping from him all these months, away.

From his facial expression I could see that his mind was summing everything together. His stare was only on my baby, and on nothing else. He looked at Alex surprised, his mouth wide-open. Then his gaze met mine. His eyes showed nothing, but sadness. I couldn't look away from those beautiful broken ocean eyes. _What was I supposed to do now? _I thought to myself as I could see his glassy eyes sparkling with what looked like, tears.

"What the fuck's going on?" he almost yelled as he hurriedly entered the house, without any manners.

"Don't swear!" I warned him as I held Alex closely to me. Damon's hands balled up into fists and then he turned his back to me. He stood like that for a long minute. His knuckles were starting to whiten and his chest was heaving up and down. I could clearly see that he was struggling to keep calm, but I knew he didn't have a temper. _He needs to find out the truth_, I thought as I decided. _It was time._ Then he slowly turned around.

"He's mine, isn't he?" he asked me softly, his piercing blue eyes on my chocolate ones.

There was no mistake to be made. Anyone could clearly see that my baby was his. He was practically his spitting image, for God's sake. _Why? _I thought to myself, as tears started oozing from eyes.

"Yes," I whispered in my hoarse voice as the tears blurred my vision. I quickly wiped them away with my free hand and kept holding on to Alex as if my life depended on it with the other. Alex's huge blue sparkling eyes were now looking around, clearly confused. Oh, how innocent he looked in this adult conflict right now. He had no shame, just pure innocence.

Damon came forward slowly and bent down on his knees. I realized what he was doing so I lowered Alex a little bit so that he was now at his level.

"Hey little buddy..." he whispered to him as he gently caressed Alex's small face. Damon's eyes looked gently into those identical to his.

"You're so hands-..." he tried to continued, but a sob erupted from his throat and his eyes welled up with tears. I breathed through my teeth as I found myself struggling once again. He looked so broken. So... alone. I couldn't keep Alex away any longer from him. He had to know him. Damon softly squeezed Alex's tiny hands and shut his eyes hard, trying to fight back the tears.

"It's okay..." I whispered to him before stepped forwards, so me and Alex were hugging him. I couldn't resist not doing anything, after keeping this from him. He hugged us back as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt him tremble against me with sobs and also heard him take a few deep breaths. After a very long moment, he slowly stepped back, lowered his head and pinched the bridge between his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me, Elena?" he begged softly, now looking at me with tears still slowly making tracks down his cheeks. I was speechless. I just shrugged as I felt more tears making their way down to my chin and found myself almost not able to stand.

Once again he balled one hand into a fist and held it to his mouth looking down, trying to once again control himself.

"What was I supposed to tell you?" I cried suddenly as I quickly looked away from his deep pools of blue.

"That we had a son maybe?" he asked me as I could see he was struggling with this, just as much as I was.

"I can't believe you've never told me," he whispered as he crawled down to the living-room couch and put his head between his hands. He stood there for a long moment, as I felt frozen on the spot. A part of me wanted to ask him for forgiveness and that everything would soon be okay, but another part of me wanted to run for it, grab a cab and leave town, just with Alex.

"When were you planning to tell me?" he asked me, slowly looking up to me, his eyes still as penetrating as ever.

"I, I don't know, I never thought about-" I stuttered in a barely audible voice as I frantically searched around the room for a good excuse.

"You never thought about me meeting my son?" he exclaimed as he slowly rose from the couch.

"No, no, it's just- I'm alone with this, I didn't know how to cope. I'm still a teenager," I cried. Then I suddenly took a deep breath and continued with the true reason, "I never thought you'd actually become capable of meeting such a loving person after your fucking menopause," I shrieked the last phrase, referring to when he used to hit me. Damon just stared blankly at me, knowing that I had a valid reason. Then Alex started to cry his heart out and I heard Jenna coming down the stairs.

"What's all this noise Elena?" she asked me, lazily rubbing her eyes while she nodded her head towards Damon.

"Nothing Jenna, could you please just hold Alex for me? I know you're exhausted, but I have to settle this before it gets out of control," I begged her as I looked at her with pleading eyes. Jenna didn't know that Alex was Damon's son, and I never told her what happened between us. I don't think she even met Damon. Maybe she saw him around, but not officially met him. I saw her gaze flickering to Damon's face and then to Alex's. Now, I could see that she summed everything up and probably just learnt the thruth.

"Okay, fine," she replied after a long second of taking it all in. She then picked up Alex and took him up-stairs with her, quietly cradling him and whispering comforting words. I kept staring at her until she went out of sight. As I calculated that Jenna was now probably out of earshot I turned back to Damon and took another deep breath.

"What now? What do you want from me?" I asked him as I crossed my arms against my chest and looked at him, intently.

He stared back at me for a long moment. He looked like he wasn't even sure what he wanted. Then he sat back on the couch and put his head between his hands, again. I kept staring at him, waiting for his response. Then he suddenly looked up.

"I want him to get to know me," he finally replied as he came closer.

"W-what?" I stuttered as I put my hand on my forehead. _Was he joking?_ I thought. I paced around the room as his gaze never left my body, studying my movements. I angrily marched up to him until I was just an inch away from his face.

"I'm not even sure if you should be around people, let alone MY SON!" I screamed at him as I looked him sternly in the eye, tears rushing down.

"He's OUR son, Elena. You held him away from me for a very long time already, I'm not going to stay away from him anymore.," he replied back softly, "he's not just your son," he continued before coming closer to me. He was right. He was my son just as much as he was his, but still.

"You've kept away for all of these months Damon," I shot at him as I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist.

"It wasn't my choice Elena! You kept him from me!" he shot back, the tone of his voice now rising a little.

"Do you **blame** me?" I hissed back at him.

"Elena, just give me a chance," he begged me softly. I slightly shook my head as I slowly looked away from his penetrating stare.

"Please," he whispered again as he gently placed his hand on my shoulder. What was I supposed to do? Alex had every right to know his father and I shouldn't be the one to take that away from him. I didn't want him to be the boy who never got to meet his father. That was selfish of me to do, but on the other hand I wasn't sure if Damon was stable enough to get to know him.

"You have to promise me Damon. Promise," I cried softly as tears kept pouring down my cheeks.

"Anything..." he whispered back as he stepped forward, closing the small space that was left between our bodies.

"You need to promise me you won't do anything stupid," I continued, referring to our dark period.

"I already made that same promise to you Elena," he replied softly, "please give me a chance for him to get to know me," he continued as he stared with a guilty look into my chocolate eyes. I exhaled loudly and felt more tears rushing down. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Oh Damon," I cried to him before I threw my arms around his neck and held him close to me.

"I love you Elena," he whispered in a barely audible voice that made me rethink what I just heard. Then I felt a sob erupt from his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay! A super-early update! I couldn't resist not updating. Firstly, this chapter must be my favourite. Secondly, I got more reviews than I expected :) Thank you guys! I'd love it if you keep reviewing like this every chapter. Now, I already got most of the rest of the story planned out and it will probably be around 30 Chapters. There will be some twists that most of you won't like, but they won't be regarding Delena, they'll be about other characters that are already in the story. So, be ready ;) Until next time sweethearts.

Shannon x


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Elena POV**

I slowly stirred and carefully opened my eyes. I noticed that I was in Jenna's living-room, on the sofa. I turned my head to the left and found my hand placed on a hard chest. I looked up and realized that it was Damon's. _We must have dozed off, _I thought. He was so peacefully sleeping, that I didn't even want to touch him, let alone wake him up. His head was laid back on the sofa and tilted to the left. While his lips were slightly parted and his lovely messy hair was its darkest. It took everything I had not to caress his angelic face.

I slowly rose from the sofa and walked towards the small living-room's window, which was on my right, just beside the front door. I noticed that the sun just went down and it was now night. So I went back towards the sleeping figure and gently shook him.

"Damon..." I whispered, "Wake up," I continued, lightly shaking him again.

"W-what?" he whispered. Damon woke up in a hurry and looked around. His face was cautious and when he realized it was me, his features immediately relaxed.

"What's wrong?" I whispered once again, softly.

"It's nothing," he replied, looking down. I knew there must be something he was not telling me, but I decided to leave it for the moment.

"Would you like to come with me and Alex for a picnic tomorrow?" I asked him, smiling.

"I would love to Elena," he answered, his face lighting up, "I'll pick you both up at 5 o'clock kay? But what about the people in town? I don't think you've told anyone besides your aunt right?" he continued.

"Oh, we'll go to the park that's right outside town. I used to go there sometimes with Alex and no one from Mystic Falls ever sets a foot there," I replied back to him as the memories slowly came rushing back. My body filled with bruises, which were mostly created by Stefan and Tyler, carrying my little son, burying my face in dark hoodies, my dark long hair messy and tangled, trying to avoid Jenna's drunken tantrums, my son's cries. I shuddered at those thoughts and shut my eyes hard, while trying to fight back the tears.

It was such a dark period for me. I could say that it was worse from when my mother and father died, because I didn't need to only protect myself, but I had my little one too. I was glad that those times were over, and there's now room for new, better ones.

"I should get going now Lena," he told me as he stood up to leave, "Father won't be too happy," I heard him mutter in a barely audible voice that I wasn't suppose to hear.

"What?" I asked back, surprised, suddenly turning my head towards him. His father! I completely forgot. His terrifying, monstrous, father. I still remembered the day when Damon saved me from suffering another shocking trauma.

"Uhh, nothing," he quickly replied as he fumbled with his car keys.

"I'll see tomorrow, kay?" he said again, not waiting for my response. He just barged out of the front-door, and out into the night, leaving me alone to think. I had to get to the bottom of this before it was too late. There must be something that I had to do. I slowly made my way up the stairs and into Jenna's room to get Alex.

* * *

><p>I fluttered my eyelids as I felt a sunray across my face. I turned over to the other side of my small bed, so that I was on my stomach, my head buried in my pillow. I fetched my mobile phone, which was currently on the floor and picked it up. I lazily rubbed my eyes, reading that it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon.<p>

"Oh shit," I cursed under my breath as I remembered that I had to be ready for Damon to pick me and Alex up at 5. I quickly stood up and rushed to Alex's room, where I found him sleeping soundly. I shook him gently, and I immediately thought of the previous night when I was waking a similar sleeping form. The only difference between the two was that Alex was only a baby while Damon was a grown-up. They looked so alike, that sometimes I wouldn't believe that he was my child too.

"Alex, honey," I whispered softly as I picked him up to me. He slowly opened his beautiful ocean eyes and when he realized it was me, he lunged forward and hugged me. His face buried in my neck as he slowly blabbed, "Moommaa..." leaving me to giggle.

"I love you, baby," I whispered in his hair as I held him to me.

"Now, let's give you a nice warm bath," I told him while heading out of his nursery's door.

"I'll do it," a voice immediately offered. I looked up to see Jenna. She was standing on the top of the stairs, which were located just outside Alex's room.

"Oh, that'd be great because I need to get ready myself," I answered her as I passed Alex to her.

"You need to explain to me what happened yesterday Elena," she replied back as she took Alex in her arms and headed towards his room to prepare his bath.

"I will!" I yelled back seeing that she was almost out of earshot.

I quickly made a run for the shower, pulled my hair up in a messy bun and stripped out of my clothing. I entered the shower before letting the hot water run. My hair was already straightened so it didn't need any washing, so I just cleaned my body.

When I finished, I wrapped a towel around my body and hurried to my room. I searched around for my favorite dark blue jeans and black cardigan. Seeing that it was a little bit chilly I decided to add a cream scarf to my outfit and then slipped on my dark gray combat laced-up boots. They were similar to those I wore for my date with Damon.

I turned on my straightener and slowly straightened my dark brown hair. I made up my mind to keep my make-up simple, so I just applied some black pencil eye-liner and pale lip gloss.

I heard Jenna coming out of Alex's room and I dashed towards her.

"Thank you so much aunt Jenna, you've been a great help," I thanked her as she handed me back a wet-haired Alex, who was in his little blue bathrobe.

"No problem sweetie, you know how much I love taking care of him," she answered back with a smile before heading downstairs.

"Don't you smell lovely?" I complimented him, laughing lightly, before kissing him on his cute little nose. He gave me back a smile of his own.

"Let's get you in some lovely clothes now, sweet-pea," I told him while heading into his room, quickly searching for his lovely pair of light blue skinny jeans, cute navy blue poloshirt with a matching cardigan and little black sneakers. I thanked God everyday that my parents had left me some money in my account so I could afford some clothes for myself and my baby. I closed his little wardrobe and headed to my bedroom.

I slowly placed Alex on my bed and dressed him up, while he giggled lightly when I tickled his little feet. I laughed softly to myself, thinking again about how lucky I was to have such an amazing child. I couldn't imagine my life any other way. I didn't know what I'd do without him. I slowly picked him up, ruffled his lovely raven black hair, picked up my large hand-bag which was full of Alex's supplies and trotted down the stairs.

I fumbled for the door-keys in my bag and slowly opened the door. I turned around to make a move towards Alex's pushchair, only to reveal a stunning looking Salvatore staring at me. Us. He was standing there, in the same position he was when he picked me up for our date. His ferrari parked parallel to me and Alex and he was standing beside the passenger's door, hands crossed, watching us intently. His hair was identical to Alex's, its usual lovely raven black mess, glistening in the sun. His perfect ocean blue eyes also twinkling both with excitement and the sun's rays. His appearance wasn't so original. It was its usual outfit, but it still make my heart skip a beat. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, black boots, navy blue shirt and last but not least his usual signature black leather jacket that I could recognize him with it from miles away. Damon then, came hurrying towards us.

"Did I make you wait for long?" I asked him breathessly, while taking a deep breath.

"No no, it's fine," he answered back his eyes slowly looking into mine and then to Alex's. I suddenly realized that I should introduce them properly to each other, but I still didn't think that it would be good to introduce Damon to Alexander as his father.

"Alexander meet Damon. Damon meet Alexander, your son," I whispered as I felt a hot tear making its way down to my chin.

"Oh my god," I heard him faintly whisper, while he neared Alex more and more. The little one was now tilting his head to study the man heading towards him.

"I can't believe the resemblance," he spoke again while bending down to look at the little copy of him. As Damon was only just inches away from the Alex's face, his features turned soft and his lips curled into a small geniune smile.

"I can tell that I already love you little man," he whispered as he stared into his tiny blue identical eyes. Damon stood there for a long moment, before turning his head towards me.

"I forgot to ask! Do you need any help?" he asked softly as his gaze still never left Alex's face. I couldn't imagine what he must be feeling to be this close to his son for only the second time.

"Yes, thank you," I whispered back breathlessly, "I need to get Alex's pushchair," I continued.

"I'll get it for you," he answered back before immediately darting into the house and got hold of the blue and black pushchair which was set just beside the front door. He quickly picked it up and walked towards his car, opening the luggage-booth and placing the pushchair inside.

"There," he told me. He closed the booth and opened the passenger door for Alex and me. Alex was now looking around and studying Damon intently. It was like he knew there was something about this man.

"Thank you," I whispered as I slowly sat on the front seat with Alex.

"Damn," I cursed. _Alex's car-seat, _I thought.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked as he leaned on the passenger door's window, waiting for my response.

"I forgot Alex's car-seat, can you open the door for me?" I asked as I prepared to get out and fetch the car-seat.

"No worries, I'll get it for you. Just give me the keys," he simply said while leaning back, ready to head back towards my door.

"Thank you. Just ask Jenna, she must be in the kitchen, probably soon off to her night shift," I told him as I handed him the keys and with a slight nod he went straight back to the door.

I tapped my fingers slowly against the dashboard as I eagerly waited for Damon to return. I softly caressed Alex's hair as I whispered to him, "He's your daddy little one," while pressing my lips to his forehead.

I heard a grunting noise and turned around only to find Damon struggling with Alex's huge blue car-seat. It was such a funny sight.

From what I could see, since the enormous car-seat hid Damon, he was leaning against the front-door, catching his breath. I giggling lightly while he slowly made his way towards us.

"Fuck, this thing's heavy," he cursed under his breath just enough for me to hear him.

"Uh-uh, no swearing in front of him," I warned him as I wagged my fore-finger at him.

"Oopsy daisy," he answered back as his lips formed into a small smirk. I giggled back, and for once I felt like my life was soon going to be complete.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The longest chapter so far! I hope you love it guys. Sorry I'm taking long to update :( 10+ reviews please for me to update soon! :)

Shannon x


	15. Chapter 15

**~Chapter 15**

**Elena POV**

After about ten minutes of driving we finally arrived at our destination. We had just passed the 'You're leaving Mystic Falls' sign when I softly nudged Damon.

"Pull over, we're right here," I told him, my eyes never leaving the park that came into our view.

"Sure thing," he replied back as he slowly turned off the engine. He took a look at the backseat.

"He's awake," he told me. I glanced at him and then turned my head towards Alex. He was wide awake, with his bright blue eyes looking curiously at the surroundings.

"Momma…" Alex whispered softly with a little smile.

I smiled back at my perfect son. _Our perfect son_, I corrected myself as I sighed.

"He looks so much like you Damon," I told him in a whisper. "He looks so much like you that it hurts," I continued as I bit my lip to fight back the tears. He didn't say anything, he just put his chin on his seat's headrest and just kept staring at Alex as if he didn't know whether he was in a dream or not.

I on the other hand looked right in front of me and saw that park. It was just like I remembered it, only I could see that it suffered from a lot of vandalism attacks. The two swings which were supposed to be red and green had their paint scratched off. The supposedly yellow and blue slide was half burned and the red seesaw looked like it was the only one that had survived the attack.

"Wow," I whispered breathlessly as I took in the scene.

"Are you okay Lena?" he whispered as he whipped his head around sharply in my direction.

"Yeah, just reflecting on some old memories," I answered back with a sad smile.

"Come on," he whispered again as he squeezed the palm of my hand lightly.

He was already out the door as I pulled down the small mirror compartment I knew his car had. I wiped away a tear and arranged my long dark hair. I inhaled sharply and opened my door. I gasped softly at the sight in front of me. It was such a beautiful sight that a few days ago, I would not even have dreamt it.

Damon was supporting Alex on his waist with one hand, Alex's bag hanging from his other hand and Alex was holding on to Damon since he had his arms around his neck. Damon was busy looking sideways to even notice me and he was also pointing at something, while Alex was smiling. I could already tell that even though my 8 month old child just met him, he seemed to already like him. I crossed my hands and watched the scene as a smile slowly crept across my face.

Then suddenly, Damon turned around and saw me standing there.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry I just thought I'd get him out of the car seeing that you were not out yet and-," he rambled in attempt to find a valid excuse.

"Hey, hey it's fine. It's fine. He's your son too," I replied back with a small smile. Damon stared at me after the words. I guess he could not quite believe them yet.

"He is, isn't he?" he whispered, asking himself.

"Let's get the push chair and then we'll go," I whispered back as I slightly squeezed his hand just like he did with mine a few moments earlier.

* * *

><p>"What were you reflecting about earlier? If you don't mind me asking," Damon asked with a cautious look as we sat down next to each other on a wooden bench, which was just located near the now destroyed swings.<p>

Damon was still holding Alex, and I was surprisingly fine with that.

"Actually I do mind Damon," I snapped at him.

"Geez, kay," he replied back in a hurt tone.

_Shit, did I need to snap at him like that? _I thought._ I always do this. I always push people away_, I sighed.

"The thing is… I spent most of my darkest days here in this park," I replied back, not really wanting to talk about it. I stood up and opened Alex's push chair.

"The dark days, that I was the cause of?" he asked again in a much softer tone this time as he passed Alex to me. I stared at him for a long moment and he stared back, before I finally caught hold of Alex.

"Yes Damon, those days…" I half-snapped at him.

He didn't say anything back. I just heard him exhale loudly and I felt one single tear slowly trailing down my cheek as further memories about 'those days' came rushing to me.

"They weren't only your fault, although half of them were," I whispered. "But most of them because of Stefan and Tyler. You know how that used to go," I sighed.

"Yeah," I heard him say in a low, angry voice.

"But other times it was because my aunt used to get **really** drunk and most of the times I didn't know what to do. I didn't have anyone, and she would usually smash half the house and–," I managed to say before he interrupted me.

"Kinda what you used to do with mine?" he asked with a small smile. I half-smiled back.

"Yeah kind of, and I used to be so scared that she would be out of her mind and do something crazy to me or Alex, although she never did, thank god. So I would just take Alex, take her car and drive. I would mostly end up here, since as you can see nobody comes around. Except for some idiots to vandalize," I continued as more and more tears made their way down to my chin.

I sighed and stood up once again from the bench. I leaned down in a crouch to put Alex in his chair. I tried desperately to get hold of the push chair's belt and fought with it in order to tighten it, but I just couldn't get it right.

"Fuck," I cursed as more desperate tears came rushing down.

"Hey, hey… I got it," Damon's soothing voice said from behind me as he placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. He stood up from the bench and calmly made his way over to Alex's pushchair. I sniffed loudly and sat back on the bench.

I watched him handle Alex so good that it was hard to believe that he never had any experience with children, as far as I knew, at least.

The scene was simply mesmerizing. Alex usually cried when he was near someone else other than me or Aunt Jenna. I remembered the times when some friends from her University sometimes crashed at our place. Alex would never stop wailing whenever her friends got too close to him, let alone hold him and talk to him like Damon was doing. A huge smile was plastered across his face.

"There you go buddy," he said softly to Alex with a genuine smile, not his usual smirk. Alex returned his smile with one of his own, for maybe what it was, the millionth time.

"You're so good with him," I whispered to Damon, "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you are. I never imagined that you would. All those times I kept him from you, because I thought you might do something to him after what happened with us," I continued, while I stared at the ground, playing with my hands.

"Elena… Look at me," he said slowly.

"I can't. And I still can't let go of what happened Damon," I continued. I felt his hands cup my face and I instantly jumped a little. He sighed at my reaction and I could tell that he felt guilty for everything he's done. He tilted my face upwards so instead of staring at the ground I was then looking into his beautiful breath-taking eyes.

"I'm sorry," he simply said while staring into my plain brown eyes.

"I know I've said that phrase like a thousand times, but I'll keep saying it until my last breath because I will **never** forgive myself for what I've done to you," he continued. I looked away sideways again and this time he did not force me to look at him. I turned around from the bench too and he was then only facing my back.

"And I love you," I heard him barely whisper again just like the last time he said it. I shut my eyes hard, fighting back the tears.

"I'll keep saying that until my last breath too," he whispered again.

I love you too, I mouthed as I felt the tears' salty substance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank God! I'm sorry it took me SO long to update, but one day I wrote a summary for like 10 more chapters and I lost it! Yesterday I found it, and somehow I found my inspiration too. Hope you like this chapter :) I'll try to update very soon.

Shannon x


	16. Chapter 16

**~Chapter 16**

**Elena POV**

"He's almost done with his bottle," I whispered to Damon as I placed a kiss on Alex's forehead. He slowly opened his mouth and I gave him the remaining of his bottle. He continued to suckle quietly, with eyes almost closed while he held on to the bottle with his little thumb and fore-finger.

"I think he's tired," Damon softly said as Alex was now dozing off.

"Yep, I think we should now head home. What'd you think?" I replied back as I glanced at Damon, whose sight was fixed on Alex.

"Sure let's go," he answered back as he stood up from the bench and closed Alex's pushchair. I stood up with Alex in my arms, and handed the bottle over to Damon.

"Should I close it?" he innocently asked as his sight flickered from me then to the bottle in his hands.

"Of course!" I answered back with a giggle.

"Hey, don't be so insensitive," he replied back with a small grin as he finally closed the bottle and put it in my bag with the rest of Alex's stuff. I playfully nudged him softly as I returned his smile. Damon picked up Alex's pushchair and bag, while I carried a half-sleeping Alex in my arms. We quietly walked towards Damon's parked car.

"I'm not sure if you heard me or not earlier, but I meant what I said Elena," he whispered softly to me as he stopped walking and turned to me. He was referring to the confession part.

"I know," I answered back quietly. I wanted with all my heart to confess back my love for him, but I knew it was about time that he would declare it first. After all those times he couldn't just spit it out, even though I knew that he loved me back then.

We continued to walk awkwardly towards his car and when we finally arrived he opened the trunk and placed Alex's pushchair inside, along with my bag.

"I really hope you've changed Damon, because I like the new you. It's a side of you that actually deserves to meet your son," I told him as I slowly opened the back-seat's door and placed a now sleeping Alex in his car seat.

"But make one more mistake Damon and I'm out. We're both out, for good," I continued as I kissed Alex on his forehead and closed his door.

"We've talked about this Elena," Damon said in a low, patient voice.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure we're still clear. Because I don't deserve to go through it all again and neither does Alex," I said as I stared at him.

"I understand," he answered as he lowered his head and stared at the ground for a moment. Then he brought it back up and walked towards the back-seat of the car.

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked in alarm as I saw him getting in and sitting beside Alex in the back-seat.

"How are we supposed to get back home now, without a driver?" I continued as I saw him rolling down the window.

"Who says we don't have a driver?" he replied back with his usual smirk as he tossed me his car-keys.

I kept staring at his car keys which were now in my hands, for a long moment.

"Are you sure? I swear I've **never** seen anyone driving your car before," I asked him again.

"You're not just anyone Elena, now come on chop-chop we've got to head home now," he answered with another smirk as he placed himself beside Alex and watched his chest rise up and down from the breathing.

I smiled at the sight and headed towards the driver seat with pride.

* * *

><p>"We're here sleepy heads," I announced with a grin as I pulled up in front of my house. I looked in my rear-view mirror and I could see Damon leaning on Alex's car seat sleeping soundly and also I could tell that Alex was sleeping too from his snoring, since I could only see the back of the car-seat.<p>

I turned around in my seat and stared at Damon for a long moment. His black raven hair was sprayed messily over his forehead; his lips were slightly parted and his head was buried in the car-seat, which I was sure was about to make him feel sore as soon as he woke up. So I reached out to him and cupped his face in my hands in order to move it in the other direction. I shivered slightly as soon as I touched his cool, soft skin. I closed my eyes and unknowingly my lips curled into a small smile at the feeling.

Damon woke up with a small gasp and in a second he had grabbed my wrist with his hands in shock.

"Hey it's fine, it's me…" I whispered softly to him. He sighed in relief as he realized it was me.

"What's going on Damon? This is the second time you've reacted like this," I asked him softly.

"There's nothing to say," he answered back sternly.

"I mean it Damon. Tell me," I told him again, more stern this time.

"It's my dad Elena. He's a bastard as ever," he replied back with a sigh.

"You need to do something about it Damon. Have you got any bruises or scratches?" I asked him slowly.

"Sure thing," he answered back with a grunt as he removed his leather jacket only to reveal a buttoned up navy blue shirt. He removed the bottom buttons first, and I held my breath. Not only because I was seeing so many bruises, but also because I missed his toned, pale chest, his body, him. I remembered how much time I used to spend, ditching school, to stay tangled up with him, lazing in bed after having sex.

I gasped in shock as he revealed more and more of his chest. I could see that he had some really huge, ugly rounded blue and violet bruises and also some other faint yellow ones.

"Hey you really have to tell somebody. Maybe a cop or a social worker. They would reall-," I continued, trying to persuade him to share this with someone who could actually do something about it.

"No," he simply cut in with his deep velvety voice, "No," he repeated while buttoning once again his shirt.

"Don't tell anyone Lena, I'm counting on you," he again, his eyes pleading to keep his secret.

"You can't just think that I'm going to let it go like this," I whispered back.

"You can, because remember what used to happen a few months ago," he answered back in a low voice. "Remember," he continued his eyes boring into mine. I gazed at his ocean ones as ugly and dark memories came rushing to me. I suddenly snapped out of it and I realized what he was trying to do to me.

"You're trying to make me hate you, aren't you?" I exclaimed with an angry tone. He simply sighed as he leaned back in his seat and glanced at Alex's sleeping form.

"Well it's not working Damon!" I snapped at him.

"Elena, don't," he told me, this time softly.

"For now I won't, but if this happens again, you'll leave me with no choice Damon," I shot back with a sharp, stern tone as I lay back in my seat too with a huff like a little girl who didn't get what she wanted.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anyone to go through what I went through," I told him back facing the steering wheel and not him. "Even if it's someone who did the same thing to me," I added under my breath.

"Shit, Elena! You know how I feel about what happened," he answered in a loud, angry tone. He sighed as he opened the back-seat's car door and stormed out.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as I put up my hands. He opened the passenger door and slid in the seat right beside me.

"Here," he whispered as he closed the door and turned to me.

"I regret every single second of those moments, even though there weren't a lot and you know that yourself right?" he said to me. I simply nodded back.

"But you've got to admit, we had some pretty good times," he continued with a wink, that made me burst into laughter.

"Yeaaa," I replied in a lazy tone, stretching the 'e' as I placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"We had," I continued with a smile. He simply smiled back at me and locked my gaze with his.

"I forgive you Damon," I declared after a long moment of contemplating whether I should say it or not.

"I forgive you," I repeated. A very small gasp escaped his mouth and left his lips slightly parted. I could tell that he could not believe what he was hearing. He lowered his face and looked down.

"I appreciate that Elena, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I needed it in order for me to move forward. Because every time I feel like I'm getting close to you, I fear that our history will part us again," he slowly told me, now raising his head up finally making eye contact with me.

"As long as the old you doesn't resurface then we won't be having that problem," I softly whispered back. I saw a smile slowly creep across his features and without realizing I moved closer towards him. I could feel his cool breath across my lips, which instantly made me slightly shiver. He leaned in more closely and I slowly closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to brush over mine. At that moment I forgot everything bad that happened between us and all I could recall was our handsome son and the best moments we had spent together.

I got tired of waiting for him to move closer, so I quickly closed the gap which was parting us and kissed his soft lips. I felt Damon gasp softly as he felt my lips crashing onto his. He cupped my face with both his hands and I could feel him kissing me with all of his might.

Then I heard a soft giggle which made me almost jump. Both Damon and I ended our kiss abruptly and moved our heads towards the back-seat. We found Alex wide-awake with his blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Mommaaa…" he managed to say in between his giggles. We had no choice, but to both burst into laughing.

"You sneaky little man," Damon whispered to him with a smile as he softly poked his stomach. Alex giggled again and flashed him his best smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The moment that almost everyone of you have been waiting for I guess :) Please review for me to update faster, because although I got some lovely reviews in the last chapter I only got like 5 :/ Just take 2 seconds :)


	17. Chapter 17

**~Chapter 17**

**2 weeks later**

**Elena POV**

I fluttered my eyelashes as a stray of sunlight hit me across the cheeks. I opened my eyes quickly, and with a grunt I closed them again. They hurt with the sudden contact with the sun. I opened them, slowly this time and yawned softly.

I rolled over my bed so that I was on my back and stay there, staring at the ceiling. I lay there, quietly. I haven't seen Damon in a week or so. Alex should see his father, I thought, and so should I, I thought again with a small smile as I brought to mind that little kiss we shared.

Although everything we've been through together I was glad that I was finally seeing the side of Damon that I've always dreamed of meeting. I quickly got up from my bed and marched lazily towards Alex's room, where I found Jenna watching his sleeping form as she hummed a soft lullaby.

"Hey," I whispered with a smile as I knocked softly on the door, not wanting to startle her.

"Hi," she whispered back with a little wave. I walked up to her and we both stood there watching our little angel breath.

"He's so beautiful," she said softly with a smile as she looked at me. I returned her smile with a happy sigh.

"He's his son isn't he?" she said again after a long pause.

"What?" I replied back, startled.

"He's that guy's son. The one I found you arguing with the other day," she continued with a knowing look that said – I know I'm right don't try to deny it Elena.

"Yep," I answered back with a sigh, not really wanting to talk about it.

"I'm just gonna go," she said after another long awkward pause. I sighed again, grateful that she chose not to ask anything else.

"But if you need anything you know I'm **always** here," she continued with her motherly smile.

"I promise," she repeated as she got hold of my hand and squeezed it lightly. I smiled at her. Then she turned her back on me and headed towards Alex's bedroom door to leave.

"Jenna," I whispered as she got hold of the door knob.

"Yes, Elena honey?" she asked as she turned around to face me. I marched up to her and gave her a huge hug that I haven't given her in months.

"I love you," I whispered to her, knowing that I was lucky to have someone like her.

"Me too sweetie," she whispered back.

* * *

><p>I found my cell phone lying underneath my pillow. I smiled in victory. There you are, I thought. I grabbed the damned thing and dialed the number.<p>

Damn you, pick up! I thought as I tapped my foot impatiently against the floor's tiles.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath as I reached voicemail.

"Hey it's Elena. We're coming over," I simply said after the annoying beep. I hung up and marched towards Alex's room once again and found my almost 9 month old son smiling at me.

"Hey buddy," I whispered to him as I picked him up, brushed his hair away from his beautiful eyes and kissed his forehead. He was looking more and more like his father each and every day.

"Momma…" he slowly whispered back half sleepily as he buried his head in my neck.

"You need to stop growing so fast baby," I told him with a sad smile.

"Come on, let's get you dressed now," I told him again as I lifted him up in the air and gave him another peck on the nose.

"We're going to see Daddy," I added with a small smile.

* * *

><p>I parked Jenna's car and looked up to see the damned Salvatore boarding house. That house held <strong>lots<strong> of memories for both me and Damon. With a sigh, I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my car door.

"Hey there pretty boy," I told Alex as I opened the back-seat's door. He flashed me one of his best smiles and held out his hands for me to lift him.

"Let's go," I told him with a smile of my own as I lifted him up and locked the car.

I walked briskly towards the front-door with Alex in my arms. I inhaled sharply as I saw the door slightly open. This was a bad idea, I thought. I stood there, contemplating whether I should turn back or not.

I decided to go in. So I moved slowly towards the door and instantly stumbled back a few paces as I heard the sound of glass shattering. Then I heard a gruff voice yelling and another voice which was slightly weaker trying with all of his might to shout too. I immediately knew that it was Damon's. I opened the door just a few inches and placed my hand in front of Alex's eyes, not wanting him to see anything inappropriate. I gasped at the sight of Damon down on his knees, covering his face while his father was insulting him and beating the shit out of him. I decided that I could not stand it any longer.

I fumbled with my pocket pants as I desperately tried to take out my cell phone. I moved away from the door, not wanting his father to know that I was there.

"H-h-hi," I managed to stutter as I dialed the police, "The Salvatore boarding house... father who's beating... his son," I managed to breath, still in shock and also not knowing what to say as I've never done a police report before. I gave them the address and my name, while they assured me that they were coming as soon as they could.

I dashed to my car and decided to wait there safely with my son.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later which seemed like forever, I heard the cops pulling up. I rushed out of the car and saw that there were about half a dozen of police there. I shakily pointed my fore-finger towards the door, not being able to utter a single word. One of the cops nodded at me and asked me to go back inside my car.<p>

I put Alex back in his car-seat as I waited in my seat once again. I heard the loud voices of the cops overpowering Damon's father one. Then I saw them all coming out. About three of the cops came out first and one of them was talking on his walky-talky. Another two came out holding Damon's father by handcuffs and a few more behind them.

Then I saw **him** coming out with two cops on either side. He had his back on me and I'm kind of glad he did as I did not wish to see his injuries at the moment, but I could not stand to be in the car any longer. So I rushed out towards him, leaving Alex in the locked car.

"Damon!" I called out with tears slowly dashing down my cheeks.

"El...en...a…" he managed to breathe as he finally stumbled back a few paces so he could see me. I gasped in shock and held the palm of my hand to my mouth as I saw his face. He had two black eyes and the right side of his face was so covered in blood that I could not manage to see half of his mouth. His shirt was almost ripped in two halves and it was also soaked in blood.

"Please miss stay away we need to get him to the hospital," one of the cops told me as he signaled me to stay back.

I heard the ambulance's siren as I turned around and saw it pulling up, while one of the cops' car was driving away with Damon's father. A couple of nurses came rushing out and they immediately put the helpless Damon in a stretcher.

"Is he going to be alright?" I whispered to one of the nurses, knowing that he had very severe injuries.

"We sure hope so," one of them responded sadly. I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

Then I walked up to his stretcher and squeezed his bloodied and bruised hand. I pulled it up to my lips and kissed it for a long second. Then one of the police dragged me away from the stretcher as they pulled him up in the ambulance.

"I love you Damon!" I yelled as I saw the nurses closing the ambulance door and finally driving away.

"Go home miss, get some rest. He'll be alright," the same cop that asked me to move away, then told me.

"Is that the truth or what you want me to believe?" I asked him weakly, not having any energy left. He simply looked down and walked away.

Fuckin cops full of bullshit, I cursed as I marched up to my car, turned on the engine and slowly drove, but to the hospital.

* * *

><p>I parked in the first spot that I could find, unbuckled my seat belt and Alex's and marched towards the emergency ward with my son as fast as I could. As I got there I found them rushing with Damon into one of the theaters. Once again I put my hand in front of Alex's eyes, not wanting him to see the scene.<p>

"What's going on?" I whispered to one of the nurses.

"We're taking him into surgery immediately," she responded.

"Please inform me how it goes," I whispered again.

"Of course," she replied instantly as she went back to her work.

So I slumped in one of the seats in the waiting room and sat there alone with a sleepy Alex in my arms, while waiting for the news.

* * *

><p>It must have been an hour and maybe even more when Alex suddenly woke up and started crying his heart out.<p>

"I know it's not the place you wanted to be baby, but please try to sleep. We're here for Daddy," I whispered in his ear as I paced around the waiting room, in attempt to get him to sleep.

After about another half an hour later I finally saw a nurse rushing towards me. I walked as fast as I could to meet her halfway.

"He's okay," she told me with a little smile.

"Can we go in and see him?" I asked her as I held a now calmed down Alex to me.

"Yes but who are you? Friends?" she asked as her confused eyes flickered from me to Alex and then back to me.

"We're the only family he has," I replied back as a tear slipped from my eyes.

"You must know that he still hasn't woken up from his surgery," the nurse replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not knowing what she meant.

"He suffered from head injury because of the repetitive beatings. The injury was so severe that during the surgery he fell into a coma," she replied softly.

"W-what? When is he going to wake up then?" I stated, still in shock.

"That's just it, we don't know. It could be minutes, hours or days. Even weeks or months," she replied back sadly. She reached out for my hand and squeezed it.

"What?" I managed to utter.

"Come now," she whispered before rushing into one of the rooms.

"It's time to see Daddy baby," I told Alex with a sniff as he was then looking around with his perfect blue eyes.

"God…" I whispered before a sob erupted from my throat. He looked **so** much like him. It hurt, it hurt and it hurt. Damn it! What if he never comes back to us? I thought as I continued to sob.

"D-d-d," I heard a little voice stutter. I sniffed again and looked up. What?

"What did you just say honey?" I slowly asked him as we walked into the room where Damon was.

"Say it again baby," I told him as I looked him in the eye and caressed his cheek with my thumb, but he just looked away. It didn't look like he was going to repeat what he had said, so I simply walked into the room and looked to my left. There was Damon.

His head was lying on two medium size pillows, his hands were on either sides of his body, he was wearing those usual ugly ass pajamas that you see in movies and his eyes were closed. His face was still very much filled with bruises, scratches and some stitches from the cuts he had, but at least the blood was cleaned off of his face.

I moved slowly towards one of the chairs which were placed beside his bed.

"Hi…" I whispered softly to him as I sat down and placed Alex on my lap. I reached out for his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"It's Elena and Alex, Damon," I whispered again to the unconscious person.

"How are you doing?" I asked softly again. But he only just kept breathing. That's what I could hear; his steady breathing and the wall clock slowly ticking as the seconds and minutes went by while I just simply listened. The passage of time slowly continued as it didn't wait for Damon to wake up. Not even the world. No one cared that Damon was hurt. No one cared that he almost died. No one cared that maybe he would never be able to wake up.

"Please talk to me," I whispered before another sob erupted from my throat. I leaned over his bed and hugged his heaving chest.

"Damon..." I wept in his shirt, but he just lied there as firm as a statue. It broke my heart even more.

"I think it's time you left," I heard a low voice say from behind me. I looked up to see a doctor who I could see was in his early fifties.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied with a sniff as I glanced at the clock which showed half past six.

"Good evening," the doctor said as I rushed out of the door with Alex's hands holding on to my neck and legs hanging around my waist.

"D-d-d," Alex mumbled sleepily again. I smiled a small smile before heading out of the Emergency ward and into the dark parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This part of the story was totally not planned, but I just thought it would really make Elena realize more and more her feelings you know.. I hope you guys like it! Worked really hard on this chapter and the next, it's be totally amazing if you could take some seconds to review :)

Shannon x


	18. Chapter 18

**~Chapter 18**

**3 weeks later**

Elena POV

I woke up early next morning at about 8 o'clock and with a grunt; I got up from my creaky old bed. I sighed and set off for the bathroom. I lazily brushed my teeth and stared into space for a few moments. Then I entered Alex's bedroom.

I sighed happily at my, now 9 month and a half old, son. He was softly poking his hanging mobile with his fingers and also his tiny toes, while softly humming something under his breath. His blue sky eyes were staring at his toys and then they found mine.

"Hi baby," I whispered softly to him as I walked near his crib and stood there gazing at him.

"Momm…" he mumbled from behind his blue dummy. I smiled at his attempt to call me.

"It's time to go and see Daddy buddy," I told him with a sad smile before tears slowly crept from my eyes and down to my chin.

It's been like this everyday since the accident. He had not woken up from his coma yet. Alex and I would go to see him every morning, then return home in the afternoon and go right back in the early evening. I would talk to Damon, sometimes get him some beautiful flowers for his room for the moment he will wake up, stuffed animals, a get well soon banner and even got him three picture frames. One of the frames showed me pregnant with Alex at the boarding school. My favorite teacher had taken that one. I was wearing some loose jeans and a fitted hoodie while sitting on a sofa staring happily at my tummy.

The other one was me and baby Alex, some days later after he was born. He was still hairless and I was still a little bloated from after birth. We were in my boarding school's room, ready to get back to Jenna's. I was cuddling him and I remember I took that picture myself, from above.

The last frame was one of my all-time favorites. It showed Damon and me at his house, before I was pregnant and during our wild days. The picture showed a shirtless Damon, with his messy black hair who was smirking at the camera from behind me, while I was in the front and probably sitting on his lap. I was the one taking the picture from above with my own hands and I was wearing one of his black buttoned up shirts. We both looked happy in our own twisted ways, and it wasn't the first time that I've seen the photo since that day. I remember having it beside me on the bed-side table back at the boarding school and it was the only thing that managed to get me up every day when I was there.

I finally picked up Alex from his crib and started to dress him up, ready to take him to visit his father.

* * *

><p>I walked into his hospital room while I pushed Alex in his push chair. I placed the push chair just beside Damon's bed while I walked towards the windows and in one swift movement opened the curtains.<p>

"We're back," I told the breathing figure with a sad smile as I turned around to face him.

"Say hello to Daddy buddy," I whispered to Alex with a soft nudge.

"D-d-d," he managed to stutter, just like every single time.

"When are you going to say it?" I asked him with a pout as I kissed his little nose.

"It goes like this honey, Da-da," I told him with a little smile.

"D-d-d-ddd," he stuttered again, in an angry tone this time. I could see that he was trying to get it right.

"You better practice that little man. He'll be wanting to hear it as soon as he wakes up," I continued with another sad smile.

* * *

><p>It was about 4 in the afternoon and I just gave Alex his yogurt, had an apple myself and I was once again walking briskly through the corridors of the hospital, while pushing Alex in his pushchair.<p>

"D-d-d," he was still mumbling while I smiled to myself.

I finally neared his hospital door and slowed down. I opened it gently and went in. Damon was lying on his hospital bed in the same position he was that damned day about 3 weeks ago. His raven black hair was sprayed on his forehead just like always and he still hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey…" I whispered to him as I once again put Alex beside Damon's bed and I sat on the same chair.

"How are you my love?" I asked him as I leaned forward and placed my forearms on my thighs and clasped my hands together.

"I really miss you, you know. Actually we both miss you," I whispered softly to him. Then I reached out and touched his hand.

"Come back to us," I whispered again as I held up his hand to my lips, clasped it with mine and kissed it with all my might. I shut my eyes hard not wanting to cry as I did every day for the last 3 weeks. Everytime I try to hold it in, but I've always managed to fail. The thought of losing him for good, scared the hell out of me. I did not want Alex to grow up without his father, and I did not want to grow old without him by side. I loved him. I always have and I probably always will. He invaded my body, my mind and my soul. He was the only guy I ever let in, the only one I've ever loved and the only one who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I knew that I should not be with him after all that he did to me, but I did not know how to express it, I just knew that I had to be with him.

He was my drug. I knew he was bad for me, I knew that at the end of the day I should not have him, after all that I went through because of him, but I still wanted him. I still needed him. And if I did not, my heart would surely ache for him.

"D-d-d-d-d…..aaa," Alex was still trying to say. He almost said it. I smiled sadly once again. Damon was going to miss it. He would call him and he was not going to hear it. I cried again as I lifted Alex from his pushchair.

"Wake up," I softly told him as I kissed his knuckles once again.

"You have to. You need to," I told him again, my tone a little angrier this time.

"Your son needs you," I whispered to him as a single tear escaped my eye.

"I need you," I added in a small whisper.

"I know you're strong enough to fight this," I begged him as I once again leaned over his bed and threw my hands around his neck, crying for him.

"Damon…" I breathed. "I love you so much," I mumbled in his neck as I continued to sob. Alex then reached forward too from my lap, jumped onto the bed and then hugged the complete stranger who was lying on the bed. I gasped as Alex buried his head in Damon's neck.

I knew that both Alex and I looked like complete freaks hugging and holding on to a comatized person, who might or might not be waking up again.

But then I heard **his **voice.

"I love you too Elena," his deep voice whispered hoarsely before his eyelids fluttered slowly and I could finally see his ocean eyes. I sniffed and brought my head up from his neck.

He strained his neck to face the side of the bed that I was sitting beside and smiled weakly at his son who was still sprawled on his chest. He kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Oh my god," I whispered with a gasp as I realized that he had finally woken up.

"You're back, Oh god, oh god. I can't believe this," I murmured, not knowing what to say as I reached out to him and hugged him with all my might.

"Be careful you might just send me back," he added with a weak chuckle.

"I love you," I repeated this time to the conscious figure. He sat up in his bed so that he was in a sitting position. Then he weakly pushed me from the nape of my neck and into his chest.

"I missed you so much," I whispered to him as I cried, soaking his ugly ass of a pajama.

"I know," he whispered back with a smile as he kissed me on my forehead.

"And I love you too son," he added with a weak smile as he hugged Alex back who was still lying on his chest, eyes closed.

"D-d-da, d-da, da, da, da," Alex mumbled softly. Both Damon and I gasped simultaneously and also smiled at Alex's new phrase.

"Oh Alex," I whispered as I hugged both Damon and Alex to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you're enjoying the story and the chapter! :) Some little twists will be coming up soon, so be sure to review and i'll be able to update ASAP!

Shannon x


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Saturday, ****2**** week****s**** later**

**Elena POV**

"How's our favorite Daddy doing today?" I asked with a teasing smile as I walked into Damon's hospital room with Alex in my arms. He was standing, still wearing the hospital gown, in front of his room's window which showed the outside, busy and urban world. He turned around slowly. I could see that his bruises were now turning into a pale yellowish color and his cuts seemed to have healed. He was still as handsome as ever.

"Feeling good actually. Great news also, I'm going to be dispatched today," he replied back with a wink.

"Yes!" I cried in happiness as I lunged forward and hugged him with all my might.

"Uh, easy... Still a little sore," he warned me with a little moan and a laugh.

"Oops sorry," I replied as I put my hand to my mouth.

I reached down and lifted my 10 month old son from his push-chair.

"Go to Daddy," I told my son as I kissed his hair and handed him over to Damon. Alex opened his arms and seemed happy to be in Damon's care for the moment.

"Good morning son, it's Daddy," he whispered to little Alex as he patted his head. Then he suddenly brought his head up and told me, "Do you mind if I refer to myself as his Daddy?"

"No, no. You're his dad Damon," I replied back with a smile.

"I guess I am, aren't I?" he seemed to be asking himself as he looked at Alex.

"Damn, I still cannot believe it," he whispered again a while later as he cuddled our son.

"I can tell," I whispered back with a small smile. He smiled back, a genuine smile that I only ever saw when he was around me or Alex.

Instantly I remembered how at school he used to sleep around with all the girls and come pissed the next day for no reason. They would go to him begging for more, but he would have moved on and already having a new one under his spell. I seemed to be the only one to have captured his whole attention and never managed to lose it.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow as he interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get some coffee, you get ready to be dispatched," I replied back, shaking off those memories and heading out the door. As soon as I closed it behind me, I sighed and set off for the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Are we ready to go home or what?" I asked full of enthusiasm as I helped a now dispatched Damon into the passenger's seat and Alex into his car-seat.<p>

"All this excitement Elena! Can we just get home already?" he replied back mocking me with a little pout.

"You'll pay for that mister. I was trying to be nice," I replied back with a pout of my own.

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the Boarding House.

"Elena, have you heard anything about my dad?" Damon asked slowly from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, he's waiting for his sentence. Word's out that he's probably going to be serving about 30 years," I replied beaming.

"Wow that's really good news," he answered back smiling, shaking his head.

"I can't believe that he's going to be out of my life for good," I heard him softly mutter under his breath.

"Speaking of your dad, how did the interrogations go last week because I never got the chance to ask with all those detectives trying to fit in your hospital room," I asked as I glanced at him.

"I didn't really wanted to talk about it, but you know how these detectives are. So they got me a counceller. Can you believe it? A fucking counceller," he snapped back half angry.

"I do not need a counceller for fucks sake," he mumbled under his breath.

"Uh-oh language," I shot back as I pointed to our son in the back.

"Sorry. So I just dissed the counceller and when they returned I told them everything they wanted to know. Good thing they only came back for a few more **visits** and then stopped, thank God," he continued.

I reached out and placed my hand over his, "It's all going to be okay now," I told him with a little smile.

"You'll see," I promised him again as I winked. I turned my attention back on the road and drove slowly to the Boarding House. I took a left and as I was passing in front of Jenna's house I noticed the front-door slightly open.

"Wait, hold on a second…" I trailed off as I pulled up in an empty parking space and turned off the engine.

"What's going on?" I whispered to myself as I opened the driver's door and got out, dashing towards the front door.

"JENNA!" I called as I slowly walked the porch's steps.

"JENNA?" I called again into the house. There seemed to be no one there. I entered the house and looked around. Nothing was out of ordinary except for the door, but as I got closer I could feel it, sense it and even smell it. But then I **saw **it.

I crept into the kitchen and saw a puddle of blood and next to it was a body. I gasped in shock. I could not see the victim's face, but I recognized the hair. I turned the body around.

"OH MY GOD!" I cried as I fell down to my knees.

"DAMON!" was the last thing I remember screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **No, don't worry it was not your brain pulling tricks on you, I really did update. Still, quite a short chapter after such a big fat LONG hiatus :( Sorry guys, but the good news is that my exams are FINALLY DONE! New scholastic year does not start until October, and unless I get a summer job, there won't be any problems regarding updating. Also to my Klena fans; I will be soon posting a new AH AU story plus I will be updating 'My Doppelganger' soon :) For those who have no read it and/or are a Klena fan, please give it a try :) I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you all so much for your lovely comments. Don't forget to add for this chapter.

Shannon x


	20. Chapter 20

**~Chapter 20**

**Damon POV**

I waited patiently in the car as Elena slowly climbed down from the car and into the house. I gazed lovingly at my son's sleeping form. I could not believe that he was truly mine. Also, how was it even possible that I could have such beautiful people surrounding me? I did not deserve it.

Then I heard **her** scream my name.

"ELENA!" I yelled back as I instantly jumped out of the car. I looked at my son who was in his car seat.

"I'll be back soon, your momma needs me," I whispered breathlessly to him before I locked the car and raced into the house. I went into the living-room and then into the kitchen, where I found her lying on the floor beside a blonde haired woman who was beside a puddle of blood.

I inhaled sharply as I recognized the body. It was her aunt Jenna. I felt a pang of remorse as I remembered how much I used to insult her about Jenna. Then I shut my eyes hard and concentrated about helping them, before it was too late. I shook her aunt's body fiercely and checked her pulse.

She was dead. There was nothing I could do to help her.

"Elena…" I whispered as I tried to shake her. I immediately grabbed Elena's cellphone which was sticking out of her jeans, and quickly called the ambulance's number. After I gave them all the required details, they advised me to stay calm and try to get Elena back on her feet. They also said not to move Jenna from where she was as it was a crime scene. So I dragged Elena's unconscious body away from the kitchen and into the bathroom.

"Wake up…" I told her softly as I placed a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Elena…" I whispered again as I lightly slapped her cheek in attempt to wake her up.

A few minutes later I heard the ambulance's siren and heard footsteps coming into the house.

"In here!" I yelled and a second later a nurse entered and asked me to hand her Elena. I stared at her for a long moment, then at Elena and then back at her before I put Elena in her arms.

I entered the kitchen slowly; saw the medical attendants nodding to each other. I figured they realized she was dead because they picked up the body and placed it in a stretcher, covering it. Damn, I thought, the realization of her death sinking in, as I pinched the bridge between my eyebrows. Elena could not deal with this.

About 10 cops came rushing in, and they started immediately to examine the scene. One of the cops said that from what they could tell, it was a robbery. As there were a lot of things out of their place and no money in Jenna's purse could be found, or anywhere else.

"NO! Nooo!" I heard her scream from behind me. I saw her half-conscious in the nurse's arms, pale white, trying to reach Jenna's body, but she obviously could not.

"Elena… Shhhh..." I whispered as I marched up right beside her and shushed her.

"It's going to be alright," I told her, but I knew it was not.

"How could this happen again?" I heard her murmur under her breath while sobbing.

"Shhhh…" I shushed her again as I kissed her deeply on her forehead.

"Take me. Away. From. Here," she whispered in a low, broken voice.

"Let's go," I could only say as I picked her up bridal style from the floor. I whisked her out of the house as fast as I could, placed her in the back seat just beside Alex's still sleeping form and started driving, away from this madness.

* * *

><p>"Elena…" I whispered as I shook her as lightly as I could. She yawned softly and rolled over in her seat.<p>

"We're here," I told her again a little louder this time, seeing that she was starting to wake up.

"Where's here?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"A little motel just outside of Mystic Falls. Let's get a room and stay here for the night," I told her in a soft voice as I patted her on her knee.

"Stay here while I go and book us a room," I told her again before opening the driver's door, locking the car and went into the small motel. I walked to the receptionist.

"A room with two single beds and a baby cot," I ordered as I looked around. It seemed like a not bad motel.

"Name?" the male receptionist solemnly asked.

"Salvatore. Damon," I shot back as I handed him my visa as payment. I tapped on the desk as I waited impatiently.

"Here," the receptionist said glumly as he handed me my visa and my room card.

"Room 105," he said moodily again, "This level, just walk to your right and you'll see it," he continued before he slumped back in his little chair and went back to reading some comic book.

"Some fucking service," I mumbled under my breath before leaving the reception area to go and get Elena and Alex.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," I whispered to her with a little grunt as I had managed to hold Alex in my arms, his huge bag, and some clothes Elena had packed for me before I was dispatched, her bag and herself.<p>

We all entered the motel room and I slumped all the stuff on the floor, while I held a sleeping Alex in my arms.

"You alright?" I asked her as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she snapped immediately at me. I sighed; obviously she was nowhere near fine.

"No, I'm not," she replied back, softer this time.

"Go get some rest Elena; we'll talk in the morning," I told her softly as I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her on the forehead. She simply sighed and held on to the wrist of one of my hands.

She looked at the clock saying that it was 4 in the afternoon then I heard her murmur something about a bottle, and stood up. She fetched Alex's things and started making his bottle. I watched her closely, so I would know what to do next time.

"I'll give it to him," I interrupted her as she was about to head over to me and lift Alex from my arms.

"Thanks," she replied numbly as she robotically marched towards the bathroom.

I slowly caressed Alex's rosy cheeks as I gave him his bottle. About ten minutes later, Elena emerged wearing one of my shirts and some sweat pants. She still looked as beautiful as ever, with a little amount of make-up and her dark long hair curled up in a messy bun.

She walked towards the single bed which was opposite to mine, buried her head in one of the pillows and turned her back on me. I stared at her back, heaving up and down from the breathing.

"Goodnight Lena," I whispered to her as I stood up and tried to put Alex to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

I heard him softly wish me a goodnight. I had turned my back on him as I did not want him to know that I was still awake. He walked past me as he paced around the room, desperately trying to put Alex to sleep. I could tell he was trying, serves him right for all those things that he did to me. Then I sighed, I should not be thinking about that. I already forgave him and gave him another chance.

I gazed at Damon as he finally placed Alex in that little cot and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you so much son," I heard him whisper as he caressed Alex's cheeks, before heading back to the bed opposite to mine.

He exhaled loudly before he slid in his bed and turned off the lampshade's light.

"Damon," I softly called in the darkness.

"Yes?" I heard him say back in his low deep voice. I didn't say anything back and I heard him slowly turn over in his bed. I gently removed my sheet and tiptoed to his bed.

"Can I sleep next to you?" I asked him, whispering as I sat next to him. He didn't respond, he just made some space just enough for me to fit in. I slid in and snuggled beside him.

I could tell that he was not sure about what I was doing. His body felt stiff and although I had my head on his chest, there was not any other part of his body that was touching mine. So I reached out and grabbed his wrist and placed it around my neck.

"I love you," I whispered before I found myself drawn into a one peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A nice little declaration :) Hope you liked it! I just uploaded a poster for this fanfic on my tumblr (which you can find the link, on my profile). There's not much to say, other than to review and review! :)

Shannon x


End file.
